Il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la vil
by Wynhilde
Summary: Pour Drago, depuis la fin de la guerre, il pleut tous les jours. Métaphoriquement. Et littéralement. Depuis qu'un nuage enchanté le suit partout. Mais Potter est là, et c'est mieux qu'un parapluie. H/D CONTENU EXPLICITE
1. Chapter 1

**Notes** :

Cette fiction est la traduction de Then Comes a Mist and a Weeping Rain que je traduis bien sûr avec la permission de son auteur, Faithwood.

Le titre original est une citation de George McDonald. Plutôt que de le traduire littéralement, j'ai préféré utiliser ce vers de Verlaine qui me semblait très approprié.

Mille mercis à ma fidèle beta, Via.

* * *

_**Il pleure dans mon coeur comme il pleut sur la ville**_

Sa cape se retrouva trempée en quelques minutes. Trois Impervius, plusieurs sortilèges séchant et un parapluie plus tard, même son pantalon était mouillé.

Drago tira sur sa capuche pour la baisser le plus possible afin qu'au moins son visage soit épargné par la pluie impitoyable. Il s'attendait à moitié à ce que le nuage ne descende, se glisse sous la capuche et lui balance de la pluie dans les yeux. Arrivé là, ça ne l'aurait pas surpris. Quand Drago avait fait apparaître le parapluie sur le chemin de l'infirmerie, le nuage avait enveloppé sa tête, remplissant son nez et sa bouche d'un brouillard glacial comme un fantôme, et Drago avait paniqué si violemment qu'il avait fait disparaître le parapluie d'une simple pensée.

« Au moins, il n'y a pas d'orage, s'enthousiasma Goyle. »

Il était perché sur l'un des lits vides, à une distance sûre de Drago et de son nuage cracheur de pluie.

Drago grogna. Il aurait préféré que Goyle ne dise pas cela. Ça avait davantage l'air prophétique que réconfortant. Sans ajouter que le nuage avait l'air de comprendre ce que l'on disait. Si Drago avait eu le courage de lever les yeux, il l'aurait sûrement vu frémir au mot orage. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était de se prendre un éclair.

« Oh mon pauvre, dit Mme Pomfresh quand il fit irruption dans l'infirmerie. Pauvre petit. Tu vas avoir besoin de marmites de Pimentine, tu peux me croire. »

Elle se précipita à ses côtés, la baguette à la main.

« Tu as toujours été un peu délicat.

— Délicat ! s'étouffa Drago, indigné.

— Meteorribilis Recanto ! s'écria Mme Pomfresh. »

Et puis, comme rien ne se passait, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et réessaya :

« Meteorribilis Recanto ! »

Drago inspira brusquement, inquiet.

« Le professeur Flitwick a déjà essayé ça, cracha-t-il. Vous étiez censée avoir une meilleure idée. »

Les doigts de Pomfresh se crispèrent sur sa baguette, et Drago se hâta d'ajouter :

« Madame. »

Elle lança ses trois sortilèges suivants silencieusement, mais Drago reconnut facilement un Finite Incantatem, Evanesco et, à sa plus grande horreur, un Impervius, ce qui voulait dire que Pomfresh avait déjà abandonné l'idée d'annuler le sort et à la place essayait d'en minimiser les effets. Quand elle fit apparaître une potion Pimentine, Drago perdit patience. Il sauta du lit, éclaboussant partout autour de lui. Pomfresh recula hâtivement.

« Je n'ai pas de rhume et je n'ai pas besoin de Pimentine ! J'ai un mini nuage au-dessus de moi et si vous pouviez l'enlever, j'apprécierais. »

Le nuage en question émit un grondement menaçant. Il sembla à Drago apercevoir un éclair rapide à la périphérie de sa vision, mais il n'osa pas lever la tête. Pomfresh hocha la tête avec flegme.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-elle. »

Elle fit apparaître un Philtre Calmant.

« Une cuillérée de Pimentine chaque matin, et une de Philtre Calmant toutes les six heures, ordonna-t-elle. »

Drago avait très envie de taper du pied.

« C'est un sortilège qui a foiré, dit-il en serrant les dents, pas une maladie.

— Est-ce que c'est votre opinion en tant que médecin, M. Malefoy ?

— C'est du simple bon sens, putain ! hurla Drago. »

Cette fois, il fut impossible de rater l'éclair. Ses cheveux se dressèrent dans sa nuque, et il était certain d'avoir senti le choc de l'électricité le parcourir. Ou alors c'était simplement la panique.

Les sourcils de Pomfresh se soulevèrent tant qu'on aurait pu croire qu'ils allaient atteindre ses cheveux.

« Je conseillerais d'utiliser une très grande cuillère. »

Elle renifla et tendit les potions à Drago. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de les prendre. C'était le seul remède qui lui était offert.

« Vous êtes dispensé de cours pour aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-elle. »

Goyle poussa un cri de joie en sautant du lit.

« Quant à vous, M. Goyle, dit Pomfresh d'une voix forte, vous en avez terminé avec votre rôle d'accompagnateur et pouvez retourner en cours. »

Goyle eut l'air si abattu que Drago eut pitié.

« Ma nature délicate nécessite un support moral, proclama-t-il solennellement. »

Drago eut fortement l'impression que Pomfresh se retenait de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Très bien, dans ce cas, soupira-t-elle. Allez-y. »

Goyle avait toujours l'air malheureux, et Drago ruissela vers lui : ses chaussures étaient remplies d'eau, lui faisant regretter de s'être assis sur le lit ; la cape aurait protégé ses pieds s'il était resté debout.

« Ca veut dire que tu ne vas pas en cours, en fin de compte. C'est toi mon support moral, dit Drago avec impatience. »

Il se répéta dans sa tête ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce fut comme un coup dans l'estomac quand il se rendit compte à quel point c'était vrai. Goyle était vraiment son support moral. Il était le seul ami qu'il lui restait dans ce foutu château. Et si ça, c'était pas déprimant…

Goyle semblait trop perdu pour retrouver sa bonne humeur précédente.

« Ça fait quoi, un support moral ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. »

Drago réfléchit à la question. Goyle demandait toujours des trucs franchement bizarres.

« Ça mange du chocolat et ça fait la conversation, dit-il finalement. »

Goyle sourit largement, l'air très soulagé.

« Je peux faire ça.

— Viens, dit Drago en jetant un dernier un regard agacé en direction de Madame Pomfresh. »

Il y avait quelque chose de dérangeant dans ses yeux quand elle dit, bien trop gentiment :

« Viens demain matin dès que tu te lèves, mon chéri, et on verra si le sortilège se montre plus coopératif. »

Drago hocha la tête tout en faisant la moue. Il se demandait si elle avait lu ses pensées et avait pitié de lui. J'ai beaucoup d'amis à l'extérieur de cette école, et ils sont tous riches et puissants, pensa-t-il pour elle, juste au cas où elle était Legilimens en secret. Ensuite il se força à fermer son esprit avant de tirer Goyle hors de la pièce.

Il y avait de l'orage dehors. Le vent essayait avec insistance de faire rentrer la pluie dans le château par ses grandes fenêtres, mais elles avaient été enchantées pour la repousser. Drago aurait voulu que celui qui l'avait fait soit là pour l'aider. C'était peut-être Dumbledore.

« Est-ce qu'être ton support moral veut dire que je dois être mouillé aussi ? demanda Goyle, la respiration haletante. »

Ils avaient quitté l'Infirmerie et venaient de tourner à un angle dans le couloir. Drago le lâcha aussitôt, réalisant qu'il avait été tellement pressé de partir qu'il avait traîné ce pauvre Goyle à une allure qu'il était incapable de suivre. Mais ce qui était pire, il semblait que s'il touchait quelqu'un ou quelque chose, le nuage s'étendait joyeusement pour l'envelopper de son lourd rideau de pluie.

« Désolé, dit-il. »

Il sortit sa baguette avec ses mains gelées et trempées. Il jeta un Sortilège Séchant avant que Goyle n'ait l'idée de le faire lui-même, car il risquait de mettre le feu à ses vêtements. L'image de Goyle baigné de flammes fut soudain claire dans son esprit. Il détourna le regard et rangea sa baguette avec des doigts tremblants.

« Et voilà, t'es tout sec, dit Drago après un moment quand il releva enfin la tête.

— Merci. »

Goyle passa la main sur sa robe, l'air impressionné par le fait que ses vêtements soient secs, comme s'il n'avait jamais vu une telle chose de sa vie. Un sourire infime se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago. C'était facile d'impressionner Goyle.

« Allons-y. J'ai besoin d'une douche. D'une douche chaude. »

Il tourna, prenant le chemin de leur salle commune sans attendre que Goyle le suive.

La salle commune était située dans l'une des plus hautes tours de l'aile est, qui était aussi malheureusement l'une des plus étroites. Seule la salle commune était spacieuse ; les dortoirs étaient petits et trop chargés, chacun contenant trois lits et une petite armoire. Le dortoir de Drago semblait encore plus petit qu'il ne l'était du fait qu'il le partageait avec Goyle et Ernie Macmillan qui ronflaient tous les deux très fort, et entre la taille de Goyle et l'ego d'Ernie, c'était un miracle qu'ils arrivent à rentrer.

Si on ne se noie pas ce soir, ça sera un autre miracle, pensa Drago.

Ernie serait énervé quand il comprendrait que Pomfresh n'avait pas réussi à faire disparaître le nuage de Drago. A la base Ernie n'était pas enchanté de partager son dortoir avec des Serpentard, et c'était un euphémisme. Chaque soir avant d'aller se coucher, Ernie lançait une douzaine de sortilèges protecteurs autour de son lit, apparemment persuadé que Drago et Goyle essaieraient de l'assassiner dans son sommeil. Drago avait juré que ça n'arriverait pas.

« Si jamais je voulais te tuer, Ernie, lui avait-il dit un soir, sois certain que je ne le ferais pas dans un endroit qu'on peut facilement relier à moi. »

Depuis, Ernie faisait bien attention à ne jamais se déplacer seul.

Drago n'était toujours pas sûr que ça avait été une bonne idée de revenir à Poudlard. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup le choix. Etant donné que les élèves n'avaient pas reçu un enseignement approprié l'année précédente, Poudlard avait ouvert ses portes à tous ceux qui avaient raté, ou avaient choisi de ne pas passer leurs ASPICs. Drago pensait qu'il aurait dû avoir ses ASPICs, mais les examinateurs n'étaient pas du même avis. Le professeur Tofty qui secouait sa tête tristement quand Drago n'avait pas réussi à produire un Patronus corporel était un souvenir particulièrement amer.

« Je me rappelle de vos BUSEs, M. Malefoy, avait-il dit en griffonnant un Piètre sur le parchemin jauni. Vous pouvez faire mieux que cela. »

Après ça, Drago avait eu trois choix : Durmstrang, l'enseignement à distance, ou Poudlard. Il trouvait Durmstrang froid et pas attirant, l'enseignement à distance incertain et ennuyeux. Poudlard semblait rimer avec torture. Mais c'était aussi sa meilleure chance. Il aurait été stupide de ne pas la saisir.

Il s'arrêta brusquement quand un centaure en pierre à la mine sombre tendit la main devant lui, doigts écartés et hurla :

« Stop !

— Tu es très autoritaire pour un cheval, » marmonna Drago. »

Le centaure l'ignora et dit :

« La liste complète des devoirs pour demain ou l'entrée vous sera interdite. »

Goyle souffla.

« On est samedi demain.

— Lundi, alors, insista le centaure.

— Un essai sur la Potion d'Oubli du Docteur Ubbly et un essai sur les principales exceptions à la Loi de Gamp sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire, récita Drago. »

Le centaure avait toujours l'air d'attendre quelque chose. Drago grinça des dents.

« Si j'attends jusque demain, je pourrais autant ne pas avoir de mains, grogna-t-il. »

Un éclair ponctua ses mots. Le centaure se plaça de côté.

« Vous pouvez passer ! »

Drago se précipita dans la salle commune, qui était vide.

« Je déteste Granger. Qui a eu la brillante idée de lui donner la responsabilité des mots de passe de la tour ?

— McGonagall ! s'exclama Goyle. »

Il avait l'air fier de connaître la réponse. Il perdit rapidement son assurance.

« C'était un de ces trucs rhétorique, hein ?

— Bien vu, répondit Drago en fixant d'un air morose la flaque qui s'étendait à ses pieds. »

Il frissonna et se rappela qu'il avait prévu de prendre une douche. Pas qu'il ait besoin de davantage d'eau, mais il ne voyait pas comment se réchauffer autrement.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il se sentait un peu mieux. La douche l'avait quelque peu réchauffé, il avait ôté ses vêtements mouillés et mis ses bottes en peau de dragon et une cape au tissu très épais. Il avait bu de la Pimentine, ce qui l'avait se sentir instantanément mieux, et puis une bonne de dose de Philtre Calmant, ce qui n'avait pas semblé faire quoi que ce soit, à part lui donner envie de dormir. Dès qu'il s'était senti mieux, le nuage avait diminué de taille, était devenu gris clair, et s'était mis à voler plus haut au-dessus de sa tête. La pluie tombait paresseusement, les gouttes devenant plus fines et tièdes.

Drago s'installa dans la salle commune, dans l'un des fauteuils bruns et moelleux à côté du feu, et passa les deux heures suivantes à détruire méthodiquement sa réserve de sucreries avec l'aide de Goyle. Il en profita pour apprendre à son ami à jouer aux échecs. Drago avait plusieurs fois appris à Goyle à jouer aux échecs par le passé, mais les règles semblaient ne pas rester longtemps dans sa tête.

A l'heure où leurs camarades de classe revinrent en troupeau dans la salle commune, l'eau avait commencé à traverser la cape de Drago et le nuage au-dessus de sa tête semblait avoir gonflé, répandant de l'eau partout sur Drago et son fauteuil.

« Bon sang ! s'écria Ernie. »

Tout le monde contournait prudemment Drago pour éviter l'inondation qui menaçait de gagner toute la pièce.

« Pomfresh n'a pas arrangé ça ?

— Elle lui a donné de la Pimentine et du Philtre Calmant, se hâta de répondre Goyle. »

Drago grimaçant, souhaitant, et ce n'était pas la première fois, que Goyle comprenne que ce n'était pas parce qu'il connaissait la réponse qu'il devait répondre à la question. Cette nouvelle habitude était entièrement de la faute de Drago. Il avait donné des cours à Goyle tout l'été, et l'une des choses qu'il lui avait constamment répétée était : « Quand tu connais la réponse, n'hésite pas à la dire. » C'était supposé l'encourager et lui donner confiance en lui, mais Goyle avait pris le conseil de façon littérale. Drago n'avait pas voulu dire que Goyle devait dire la vérité sans arrêt, mais c'était trop tard maintenant. Goyle s'attendait à ce que Drago soit content de lui chaque fois qu'il répondait vite et bien à une question. Il s'attendait aussi à ce que Drago soit content qu'il ne frappe pas, ne blesse ni n'ensorcelle les élèves qui le bousculaient accidentellement dans les couloirs. Drago lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait jamais le faire, à moins que Drago lui-même ne le lui demande. Goyle suivait scrupuleusement ses moindres ordres, et Drago ne voulait pas perdre sa confiance. Que ferait Goyle sans lui ?

Drago fit un sourire à Goyle et hocha la tête.

« Un Philtre Calmant ? répéta Granger en fronçant les sourcils. »

Elle sortit sa baguette et se mit à faire disparaître l'eau et sécher les tapis avec le zèle d'un Elfe de maison.

« Tu as été de mauvais poil devant Pomfresh, hein ? remarqua Weasley en souriant largement. »

Il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil vide, pile entre Drago et Goyle. Les flaques d'eau sous ses baskets ne semblaient pas le déranger.

« Je pense qu'elle lui a donné ça parce que le nuage devient noir dès que Drago se met en colère, dit Goyle. »

Drago aurait été impressionné par cette déduction s'il n'avait pas été occupé à imaginer des moyens de le faire taire.

« Intéressant. »

Granger rangea sa baguette et se glissa à côté de Weasley. Il fit semblant de ne pas vouloir la laisser s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils se battirent en gigotant et en se poussant jusqu'à ce que Weasley passe son bras autour des épaules de Granger et l'embrasse.

Drago détourna le regard. Il se rappelait maintenant pourquoi les autres étudiants avaient tendance à éviter les fauteuils près de la cheminée et les laissaient au trio Gryffondor. Si vous n'étiez pas assez pour occuper les trois, il était plus sage de laisser tomber et de s'asseoir ailleurs, ou alors vous deviez supporter Weasley et Granger partageant un fauteuil, en train de rire et se chamailler, s'embrasser et se battre, et faire tout ça à voix très haute. Cependant, Drago voulait bien se sacrifier la plupart du temps, parce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait volé le fauteuil préféré de Potter et qu'il était alors forcé de se trouver une place sur une des chaises rustiques près des fenêtres. Potter ne s'en plaignait jamais ouvertement, mais Drago savourait ses mines renfrognées et ses petites moues.

« Alors. »

Ernie Macmillan se matérialisa derrière Granger et Weasley. Il fixait Drago avec appréhension.

« Tu prévois de dormir ici, du coup ? demanda-t-il avec une fausse nonchalance.

— Oh, Ernie, chéri ! »

La voix de Millicent résonna derrière Drago, le faisant sursauter.

« Tu peux dormir dans mon lit si tu as peur de te noyer cette nuit, ronronna-t-elle. »

Ernie eut l'air inquiet.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui, Drago, fit gentiment Millie. Il a été frappé deux fois par la foudre pendant le cours. Je pense qu'il a développé un genre de phobie. »

Drago regarda Ernie et remarqua qu'il louchait un peu et que ses cheveux étaient bizarrement dressés sur sa tête. Ça lui allait bien. Il ressemblait un peu à Potter.

« Mes Sortilèges Atmosphériques ont été parfaitement réalisés, dit Ernie avec dignité. J'ai juste visé un peu de côté, c'est tout.

— Ah, soupira Millie, l'air déçue. Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas viser. Bon, alors, je reviens sur ma proposition. Tu ne dormiras pas dans mon lit ce soir. Tu n'as pas l'air très utile. J'aime les garçons qui ont le compas dans… l'œil. »

Ernie devint rouge comme une tomate et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Weasley ricana.

« Allez, Ernie, tu penses que l'eau va grimper dans ton lit pour te noyer ?

— Mais regarde ce nuage ! dit Ernie en pointant du doigt la tête de Drago. Il grandit.

— Bientôt il recouvrira tout le château et nous périrons tous noyés, dit Millie avec sérieux. »

Granger renifla.

« C'est juste de la pluie, Ernie. Je pense que tu survivras.

— Ça fait une bonne épitaphe, grogna Ernie. »

Il avait cependant l'air quelque peu rassuré que Granger lui ait promis qu'il ne mourrait pas ce soir-là. Il s'éloigna, son regard soupçonneux passant de Drago à l'orage qui s'annonçait dehors, comme s'il pensait que le mauvais temps à l'extérieur était également la faute de Drago.

« Oh, mon pauvre Drago, roucoula Millie. Tu es complètement trempé. Tu veux une cape sèche ? »

Drago n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle était gentille ou si elle se moquait de lui. Sa voix était bien trop douce et elle minaudait trop pour que ce soit sérieux.

« Il te faut un vêtement de pluie, déclara Granger. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un en a un. »

Elle regarda autour d'elle, comme si elle essayait de deviner qui avait le plus de chances d'en avoir un.

« Je porte un vêtement de pluie, dit Drago, agacé. C'est enchanté pour repousser l'eau. Ça coûte une paire de Gallions en plus qu'une cape normale. Ça n'aide pas des masses, si ?

— Je parlais d'un imperméable moldu. Tu as seulement essayé de te protéger avec de la magie. Tu devrais…

— Non, je ne devrais pas ! s'écria Drago. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton stupide imperméable moldu. »

Drago avait vu des premières années nés de Moldus avec des manteaux rigides aux couleurs vives. Ça amuserait probablement Granger de voir Drago dans une de ces choses hideuses et inconfortables. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle les gens se débarrassaient de leurs imperméables moldus après avoir réalisé qu'ils pouvaient se protéger de façon plus élégante avec la magie. D'accord, la magie ne marchait pas vraiment pour Drago en ce moment, mais il ne voyait pas de raison de penser qu'un manteau moldu marcherait. Les vêtements qu'il avait enlevés étaient complètement foutus. Ce n'était pas de la pluie normale – c'était une torture minutieusement exécutée, insensible à toute forme de protection. Le nuage était absolument maléfique, Drago en était sûr.

Granger haussa les épaules :

« Très bien. »

Weasley s'éclaircit la gorge et désigna le plateau d'échecs posé sur la petite table devant eux.

« Tu es en train de perdre, informa-t-il Goyle.

— Il sait ça ! cracha Drago. »

Weasley le fixa attentivement.

« Hum, tu as pris de ce Philtre Calmant que t'a donné Pomfresh ? C'est le moment pour une deuxième ration, tu crois pas ? »

Drago fit une grimace et détourna le regard. Une douzaine d'insultes lui montèrent aux lèvres, mais il les retint. Quel intérêt ? Il n'y avait personne ici qui se moquerait de Weasley avec lui. Personne ne ricanerait devant Granger, ou ne lancerait de regard noir à Potter, une fois que celui-ci leur ferait l'honneur de sa présence. Goyle n'était pas d'une grande aide. Millie et Nott n'avaient jamais été ses amis. Il ne connaissait même pas Daphné ; c'était une petite souris timide qui ne se mêlait pas aux autres. Blaise avait passé ses ASPICs, l'un des rares qui avaient réussi à le faire. Il avait passé toute l'année précédente à bosser pendant la nuit, tandis que les autres étaient trop occupés à craindre pour leur vie. Blaise avait toujours été très dur à émouvoir. Même les Carrow n'y avaient pas réussi.

Pansy était revenue à Poudlard avec Drago mais était partie dès qu'elle avait compris qu'ils partageraient une tour avec les autres Maisons. Potter devait avoir été son plus gros souci. Il ne lui avait pas adressé la parole, mais beaucoup d'autres lui avaient jeté des regards mauvais. Drago avait entendu Finnigan murmurer :

« Le culot qu'elle a ! Venir ici après ce qu'elle a fait ! »

Pansy avait entendu aussi. Et Finnigan n'était pas le seul. Le jour suivant, Pansy avait fait sa valise, et dit :

« J'ai pas besoin de ces conneries. »

Et elle était partie.

Drago se trouvait partagé entre l'énervement et la culpabilité. Enervement parce que Pansy avait laissé tomber bien trop facilement. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à être accueillie à bras ouverts. Si seulement elle avait tenu bon, gardé la tête haute en grinçant des dents, le culot que les Gryffondor l'accusaient de posséder avait de bonnes chances de lui gagner leur respect. Au moins de la part de quelques-uns d'entre eux, sinon de tous.

Et la culpabilité, parce qu'il savait qu'elle lui dirait :

« Facile à dire, pour toi. »

Et c'était vrai, même si Drago ne s'était pas attendu à ce que ce soit le cas quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il y avait un peu plus d'un mois de cela. Tout le monde savait que Pansy s'était levée dans la Grande Salle, ce jour-là, et avait voulu qu'on livre Potter au Seigneur des Ténèbres ; personne ne savait que Drago avait essayé de faire de même dans la Salle sur Demande. Personne sauf Potter, Granger et Weasley, bien sûr, mais pour une raison incompréhensible, ils n'avaient pas rendu cette information publique.

Hannah Abott avait tapoté son bras un jour, et lui avait dit qu'elle avait entendu dire qu'il avait hésité à identifier Potter quand Greyback l'avait ramené au Manoir Malefoy. Dean Thomas lui avait dit qu'on lui avait dit que sa mère avait menti à Voldemort et avait sauvé la vie de Potter comme ça, et il avait voulu que Drago lui dise si c'était vrai ou non. C'étaient les seules choses que le trio semblait avoir dites aux autres. L'image qu'ils renvoyaient était bien plus flatteuse que la réalité.

Ses camarades ne l'aimaient quand même pas, Drago s'en rendait bien compte et il s'en moquait – il ne les aimait pas non plus – mais il n'avait jamais été victime de la franche hostilité dont Pansy avait été la cible.

Drago lança un regard furtif à Granger et Weasley qui riaient et s'embrassaient sur le fauteuil à côté de lui. Avec seulement quelques mots, ils auraient pu faire de sa vie à Poudlard un enfer, mais ils avaient choisi de ne pas le faire. Est-ce qu'ils pensaient qu'il était déjà assez pitoyable comme ça ? Est-ce qu'ils attendaient simplement leur heure ? Espéraient pouvoir le faire chanter bientôt ? Ou le détruire au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins ? Est-ce que leur silence était la décision de Granger ? Est-ce qu'elle avait pitié de lui comme elle avait pitié des pauvres elfes de maison ? Ou bien est-ce que c'était Potter qui leur avait demandé de ne rien dire, juste pour montrer à Drago tout le pouvoir qu'il avait sur lui ?

« Tu me dois tout, » semblaient lui dire les yeux de Potter chaque fois qu'il avait le courage de les regarder.

« Sérieusement, Malefoy. »

Drago cligna des yeux. Weasley le fixait avec de grands yeux.

« Il te faut plus de Philtre Calmant. Tout de suite. »

C'est seulement alors que Drago remarqua que le bruit de la pluie s'était fait assourdissant. De grosses gouttes serrées tombaient en rideau. Drago jeta un œil rapide au-dessus de lui et vit que le nuage avait doublé de taille et s'était assombri ; il était quasiment noir, illuminé seulement par des éclairs occasionnels.

La chemise de Drago commençait à coller à sa peau. Il fallait vraiment qu'il change de cape. Il n'avait pas grand espoir dans le Philtre Calmant, par contre.

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit d'un coup et deux silhouettes encapuchonnées entrèrent, chacune faisant léviter deux caisses en bois à côté d'elles. Un grand cri de joie parcourut la pièce, couvrant pour un moment le bruit de la pluie. Granger bondit sur ses pieds et inspecta les visages joyeux avec suspicion :

« Qu'est-ce il y a exactement dans ces caisses, Harry ? »

Drago tendit le cou pour voir Potter et Londubat retirer leurs capuches. Ils arboraient tous deux un large sourire. Les yeux de Potter croisèrent ceux de Drago et il cessa de sourire aussitôt. Il cligna des yeux, ouvrit la bouche, et puis se dépêcha de reporter son attention sur Granger.

« De la bouffe, des boissons et… des trucs, dit-il. Pour la fête, demain. »

Granger n'était pas satisfaite.

« Quel genre de boissons ? »

Potter déposa les caisses au sol et ouvrit la plus grande d'un geste théâtral de sa baguette. Drago ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur, mais Potter fournit rapidement la réponse à cette interrogation.

« De la Bièraubeure, dit-il. »

Et puis il ajouta « évidemment », comme s'il s'était sentit insulté qu'on insinue que ce puisse être quelque chose d'autre.

« Tu plaisantes ! »

Millie se précipita vers la caisse. Elle fit la grimace en en découvrant le contenu et puis jeta un regard haineux à Potter.

« Il est totalement sérieux, dit Londubat avec un clin d'œil pas discret en direction de Granger.

— Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, dit Granger en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ce n'est pas comme si je ne pouvais pas trouver ce qu'il y a vraiment dans ces bouteilles.

— Pas si elles sont enchantées pour se transformer en Bièraubeure dès que tu les touches, répondit Potter.

— Vraiment ? »

Granger avait l'air impressionnée.

« Non, reconnut Potter. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver comment faire. Mais j'ai vraiment fait des efforts et j'ai lu un gros livre pour ça. »

Drago ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Granger, mais il soupçonnait qu'elle souriait.

« Harry, dit-elle, mais avec moins de colère. On a à peine réussi à convaincre McGonagall de nous laisser organiser cette fête. On ne peut pas se bourrer la gueule. Elle serait si déçue. Elle ne nous ferait plus jamais confiance.

— Hermione, dit Harry en imitant son ton sérieux. Tu es en train de contempler le chemin de l'unité Inter-Maisons. »

Il désigna la caisse du doigt.

« Ne le détruis pas. »

Plusieurs personnes se mirent à rire. Drago détourna le regard et cessa d'écouter.

La fête était l'idée de Potter. Lui et Granger avaient demandé la permission à McGonagall, disant que c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin pour se sentir comme une vraie Maison et pas comme quatre Maisons collées ensemble à cause des circonstances. Le problème avec ce plan était qu'ils étaient quatre Maisons collées ensemble à cause des circonstances. Ils n'appartenaient pas à la même Maison, et peu importait la quantité d'alcool, ils ne l'oublieraient pas. La seule chose qu'ils avaient en commun, c'était qu'ils ne se faisaient pas confiance et qu'ils faisaient montre d'un sale caractère. Les gens avaient choisi leurs amis, formé leurs alliances et désigné leur ennemis sept ans auparavant ; ça ne changerait pas aujourd'hui.

Granger avait probablement raison d'être inquiète. Sobres, les gens pouvaient se contrôler ; ivres, les vieilles animosités feraient à nouveau surface et la fête se finirait dans les larmes et les maléfices. D'un autre côté, si ça arrivait, le courroux de McGonagall serait dirigé vers Potter et Granger, et c'était quelque chose que Drago anticipait avec jubilation.

« Joli nuage. »

Drago se raidit. Potter se tenait juste à côté de lui. Drago leva la tête et renifla :

« Il te plait ? Sers-toi. »

Drago leva la main et attrapa l'avant-bras de Potter. Le nuage réagit immédiatement : il s'étira au-dessus de Potter et fit dégouliner de généreuses quantités de pluie sur lui. Potter s'étouffa en recrachant de l'eau mais, au désarroi de Drago, ça le fit rire.

« Tu es pire que l'orage dehors, » dit Potter en libérant son bras et en reculant.

Il lécha les goutes de pluie sur ses lèvres et son sourire disparut.

Drago réalisa aussitôt son erreur. Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Potter goûter la pluie. Maintenant il savait : les gouttes de pluie étaient salées. Pas vraiment comme de la pluie, plus comme des larmes. Drago ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire, mais il n'aimait pas l'expression que prit le visage de Potter. Les yeux verts se remplirent de pitié.

Ce n'est pas mes larmes, voulait dire Drago. C'est le nuage. Mais c'était son nuage, alors ça devait être ses larmes ; il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver avec ça au-dessus de la tête, mais c'était lui qui l'avait fait apparaître.

Potter enleva sa cape. Il jeta plusieurs sorts dessus et la plia sur son bras, comme un servant la tiendrait pour son seigneur. Il regardait Drago avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Il te faut vraiment une cape sèche. »

Non. Et j'en ai une dans mon dortoir, pensa Drago en se levant pour enlever sa cape trempée. Il laissa Potter passer sa cape au tissu chaud et épais autour de ses épaules, complètement dégoûté par sa propre attitude. Il aurait dû au moins faire semblant de refuser, ne pas se laisser convaincre si facilement. Mais il y avait quelque chose de fascinant dans le fait de laisser Potter l'envelopper de sa cape. L'espace d'une infime seconde, on aurait pu croire à une étreinte. Cela perturba Drago et l'empêcha de réagir quand Potter passa devant lui pour fermer l'agrafe, ses doigts effleurant la gorge de Drago.

Des gouttes de pluie restaient accrochées dans les cheveux de Potter, et d'autres s'abattaient sur son visage et ses mains. Drago se balança avec gêne et détourna le regard. Il se sentait nu. C'était presque comme s'il avait été en train de pleurer sur Potter, de le couvrir de ses larmes.

« De rien, dit Potter. »

Drago ne se rappelait pas lui avoir dit merci.

« Pourquoi diable aurait-on besoin de Bombabouses ? se plaignit Granger à l'autre bout de la salle. »

Drago se retourna pour voir qu'elle examinait le contenu d'une des caisses avec les autres élèves. Personne ne payait la moindre attention à Potter et lui.

Potter se hâta de rejoindre Granger. Drago avait à moitié envie de lui jeter un Sortilège Séchant vu que Potter semblait avoir oublié de le faire lui-même.

« Viens t'asseoir ici, dit Goyle et Drago accepta avec reconnaissance son fauteuil. »

Celui qu'il avait occupé précédemment ressemblait plus à une piscine qu'à un siège. Drago essaya de le sécher sans conviction mais ça ne marcha pas. L'eau s'accrochait au fauteuil et résistait aux sorts avec acharnement.

Drago releva sa capuche et s'enroula davantage dans la cape de Potter. Elle sentait l'automne et l'herbe et les pommes vertes et Drago inspira à fond.

« Il ne pleut presque plus maintenant, dit Goyle depuis le fauteuil que Weasley et Granger avaient abandonné. »

C'était vrai, le nuage avait rétréci à nouveau et il avait l'air plus clair.

« Et puis… commença Goyle en souriant. »

Il pointa le plateau d'échecs entre eux. Ses pièces étaient maintenant du côté de Drago.

« Tu es en train de perdre. »

Drago renifla et puis surprit Potter en train de le regarder depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Pas pour longtemps, dit-il avant d'ordonner à son cavalier tout tremblant de se sacrifier. »


	2. Chapter 2

Un truc énorme et argenté explosa devant Drago. Il cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui, et arriva à la conclusion qu'il avait été en train de rêver.

Il était encore tôt. La salle commune était silencieuse, en dehors de Goyle qui ronflait sur le fauteuil à côté de lui et des bûches qui craquaient dans la cheminée. Il n'entendait pas de pluie. Il ôta sa capuche, regarda en l'air, et fronça les sourcils en avisant le nuage qui se trouvait toujours au-dessus de sa tête. Il ne pleuvait plus, cependant, et même si les vêtements de Drago étaient humides et inconfortables, ils n'étaient pas complètement trempés.

Drago se leva d'un bond avec un grand sourire et se précipita hors de la salle commune. Il eut presque envie de faire disparaître le nuage lui-même avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie mais préféra ne pas prendre de risque. Il valait probablement mieux laisser Pomfresh s'en occuper. Il était sûr qu'elle y arriverait. La pluie s'était arrêtée et le nuage n'avait pas l'air menaçant.

Malheureusement, il s'était laissé emporter par son enthousiasme. Du moins, c'est ce que Pomfresh avait dit quand sa dernière tentative pour faire disparaître le nuage échoua. (Elle avait commencé par râler et faire remarquer qu'il était cinq heures du matin ; même son filet à cheveux semblait en colère). Cette fois-ci, elle était armée de sortilèges que Drago n'avait jamais entendus auparavant, mais aucun d'eux ne fit effet. Quand il ressortit de l'infirmerie, avec un nouveau flacon de Philtre Calmant et de la fumée qui lui sortait des oreilles à cause d'une nouvelle dose de Pimentine, il pleuvait à nouveau.

C'était samedi et le château était silencieux, à part pour un coup de tonnerre de temps en temps. Drago était sûr que ça venait de dehors et non pas de son nuage. Il monta à son dortoir et en profita pour prendre une longue douche tranquille. Il se changea et, à regret, mit de côté la cape de Potter. Elle était loin d'être sèche, mais elle lui avait porté chance ; elle l'avait gardé au chaud durant la nuit. Et elle sentait bon. Pas que les vêtements de Drago ne sentent pas bons, mais l'odeur de Potter avait quelque chose de plus attirant.

Drago se tira de ces pensées qui ne menaient à rien et descendit aux cuisines. Les elfes se montrèrent très heureux de lui servir à manger et du jus de citrouille. Ils lui firent des courbettes et lui dirent qu'il avait un très joli nuage, demandant si c'était une nouvelle mode sorcière. Trois éclairs au chocolat plus tard, il se sentait suffisamment bien pour écrire à ses parents et leur demander de lui envoyer des capes, des robes, et si possible quelqu'un capable de le soigner s'ils pouvaient en trouver un.

Il revint à la salle commune (le centaure le força à dire « _Je ne ris ni ne souris tant que mes devoirs ne sont finis_ » avant de le laisser entrer) et fit apparaître un morceau de parchemin, de l'encre, et la Plume à Papote de Susan Bones. Et puis il essaya d'écrire une lettre à sa mère.

« J'ai eu un petit problème en cours. Rien de grave, mais j'ai besoin que tu m'envoies de nouveaux vêtements, » dit-il à voix haute.

« _Mère, je t'en supplie, envoie-moi une cape ; je suis empli de rage et désespoir. Mes camarades se moquent de moi ; aie pitié du fruit de tes entrailles et ne le laisse pas contempler seul sa propre damnation,_ » écrivit la Plume à Papote.

Drago jeta le parchemin dans la cheminée et laissa tomber. Il n'avait pas envie de pleurnicher auprès de sa mère de toute façon. A la place, il but tout le flacon de Philtre Calmant et se rendormit.

Seulement quelques minutes semblaient s'être écoulées quand Drago fut réveillé par un tremblement de terre. Une faille géante s'ouvrit au milieu du terrain où était posé le château et l'abysse qui venait de se creuser se transforma en une bouche qui beuglait :

« Malefoy. Putain, Malefoy ! »

Drago grimaça et ouvrit les yeux. L'abysse se révéla être Potter. Ses doigts étaient enfoncés dans les épaules de Drago et il le secouait impitoyablement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, bon sang ? » hurlait Potter.

Il avait l'air terrifié. Et trempé.  
Drago essaya de se redresser mais ses membres étaient lourds et sa tête semblait trop grosse pour que son cou la supporte. Il regarda autour de lui avec des yeux bouffis. Il était entouré d'au moins une vingtaine d'étudiants, tous en pyjama, trempés, qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux et des visages mécontents.

« Je vous l'avais dit, s'écria Ernie. Je vous avais _dit_ que ce nuage était maléfique. Mais non, personne ne voulait me croire. _« Il ne va pas s'en prendre à nous, Ernie, » « Ne sois pas stupide, Ernie_. »

— La ferme, Ernie, » dit Millie.

Potter les ignora. Il arrêta de secouer Drago et le relâcha brusquement. Drago remarqua que Potter avait un flacon vide dans la main.

« C'est quoi ça ? »

La voix de Potter était si sévère que Drago se retrouva à lui répondre sans le vouloir.

« Du Philtre Calmant, » dit-il, un peu surpris.

Est-ce que Potter pensait que Drago avait essayé de se suicider ? Est-ce que tout le monde pensait ça ? Drago jeta un regard aux autres. Ils avaient l'air agités.

« Je pensais que ça agirait plus vite, c'est tout. Cela dit, je suppose que j'aurais dû vous en garder. On dirait que vous en avez besoin, » ajouta-t-il avec ressentiment.

Il regarda Potter et se retrouva à fixer son bas de pyjama. Le tissu était blanc avec de gros pois rouges, et c'était bien trop grand pour les jambes maigrichonnes de Potter et sa taille fine. Le vêtement avait l'air d'avoir cent ans. Son tee-shirt lui allait mieux et avait l'air tout neuf si on en jugeait par les couleurs vibrantes du Suédois à museau court dessiné sur le devant. Le dragon crachait des flammes d'un bleu électrique et avait l'air aussi furieux que Potter. Cependant, Potter avait arrêté d'avoir l'air furieux pour le moment et à la place regardait ce qui lui servait de pyjama avec gêne. Drago se rendit compte qu'il l'avait fixé avec insistance. Il détourna le regard et trouva Goyle dans la foule.

Contrairement aux autres, Goyle était tout habillé – dans ses vêtements de la veille – et blanc comme un linge. Il ne semblait pas en état de répondre à des questions.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Drago malgré tout.

Weasley répondit :

« Ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on essaie de te réveiller. Tu ne bougeais pas d'un poil ; tu respirais à peine.

— Et ton nuage faisait la moitié de la pièce et lançait des éclairs partout, » ajouta Ernie.

Personne ne rectifia donc Drago en déduisit qu'il n'exagérait pas. Il se demanda s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'excuse.

« Le Philtre Calmant est supposé aider, s'entêta-t-il.

— En petites doses… »

Granger parla d'une voix douce comme si elle craignait de l'énerver avec ses connaissances. Drago aussi savait comment le Philtre Calmant fonctionnait. Il fallait être prudent avec : si on en buvait trop peu, rien ne se passait ; si on en buvait trop, ça risquait d'exciter plutôt que de calmer. Mais boire le flacon entier avait semblé être une bonne idée quand il l'avait fait.

Drago voulait juste se rendormir. Ça avait marché la fois d'avant.  
Il se frotta la joue. Elle était brûlante et douloureuse.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un m'a giflé ? »

Il jeta un regard mauvais à Potter.

« C'était Neville, se hâta de répondre Potter.

— Hé ! s'écria Londubat. C'était Hermione ! »

Les lèvres de Potter frémirent.

« J'essayais d'être un gentleman. »

Granger semblait fascinée par ses ongles et les étudiait avec soin.  
_Evidemment, c'était elle_, pensa Drago. Granger avait toujours bien aimé le gifler. Agacé, il essaya de se relever mais Potter le repoussa en arrière.

« Brute, cracha Drago.

— Crétin imprudent, » répliqua Potter.

Drago eut un sourire moqueur.

« Ton inquiétude me touche, Potter. »

Les lèvres de Potter se pincèrent tellement qu'il lui rappela McGonagall.

Madame Pomfresh fit son entrée et interrompit leur concours de regards furibonds. Elle renvoya tout le monde dans les dortoirs, ce qui offrait un spectacle amusant, et puis elle fit volte-face vers Drago, ce qui était tout sauf amusant.

Dire qu'elle était énervée aurait été comme dire que Hagrid était plutôt grand. Elle n'accepta pas d'excuses et traîna carrément Drago jusqu'à l'infirmerie à la force de la baguette.

Drago était à moitié soulagé. La solitude de l'infirmerie lui semblait préférable au fait de se retrouver à nouveau face à ses camarades de classe. Ils étaient bruyants, trop curieux, paniquaient facilement et se retrouvaient à tirer des conclusions ridicules.

Il passa le reste de la journée à l'infirmerie, enroulé dans une cape chaude et une couverture, blotti dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée. Les Elfes de maison lui apportèrent à manger et Pomfresh lui donna une couverture propre quand l'ancienne commença à être trop mouillée.

Goyle le rejoignit après le déjeuner pour lui tenir compagnie et Drago en profita pour lui demander ce qui s'était passé exactement dans la salle commune.

Apparemment, Goyle s'était réveillé sous un déluge. Le nuage s'était étendu et couvrait plusieurs mètres carrés. Il avait essayé de réveiller Drago et comme il n'y arrivait pas, il avait appelé à l'aide.

« Potter est arrivé si vite que j'ai pensé qu'il avait transplané, dit Goyle. Il a vu la fiole vide tout de suite et il est devenu tout blanc. C'est lui qui a réveillé tout le monde en criant ton nom. Et puis il a envoyé Abbot chercher Pomfresh et nous a dit à tous de reculer. Et purée, on a reculé. Il peut vraiment faire peur, Potter. Il n'arrivait pas à te réveiller, cela dit. Et il s'est pris deux éclairs. Et puis Granger t'a giflé et ça, ça marchait mieux. Alors Potter t'a encore hurlé dessus et puis t'a secoué et finalement tu t'es réveillé. Heureusement d'ailleurs ; je pense que Granger allait te gifler encore. »

Goyle fit une pause.

« _Pourquoi_ est-ce que tu as bu tout le Philtre Calmant ?

— Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien, répondit Drago, sur la défensive.

— Mais tu t'y connais en potions et Granger dit que tu aurais dû te rendre compte qu'en grande quantité ça pouvait avoir des effets nég…

— On peut changer de sujet ? »

Drago n'avait pas particulièrement envie de savoir ce que les Gryffondor avaient dit de lui après qu'il soit parti. Il parvenait à imaginer leurs discussions très bien tout seul. Goyle hocha la tête humblement.

« Ça, ça va t'aider, annonça-t-il brusquement en sortant un chocolat de chez Honeydukes à moitié dévoré. Je l'ai piqué dans l'une des caisses de Potter. J'ai entendu dire que les bouteilles de Bièraubeurre sont remplies de whisky Pur Feu mais je n'ai pas pu les trouver. Potter a dû les cacher. »

Drago secoua la tête.

« C'est bon. Tu peux le garder. »

Goyle sourit largement et croqua avec satisfaction une large bouchée de chocolat.

« Tu viendras à la fête ? demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

— Je doute que Pomfresh me laisse y aller. »

Drago espérait avoir raison. Il n'avait pas envie de faire la fête.  
Il avait tort, cependant. Millie passa vers sept heures et convainquit Pomfresh de le laisser y aller.

« On s'occupera bien de lui, promit-elle. Et on le renverra ici s'il essaie d'avaler quelque chose qu'il ne devrait pas. »

Drago pensa dire qu'il ne se sentait pas bien mais ça aurait voulu dire que Pomfresh passerait la prochaine heure à lui enfoncer sa baguette dans les côtes. Et puis, il y avait du whisky Pur Feu.

Il se retrouva à suivre Millie jusqu'à la Tour, espérant que le whisky Pur Feu ne serait pas considéré comme quelque chose qu'il ne devait pas avaler.

Des rires et de la musique leur parvinrent dans le couloir tandis que Millie récitait les devoirs de la semaine prochaine au centaure. Drago se sentit tout d'un coup réellement pas bien. L'idée de regarder les autres boire et s'amuser était une torture. Et bien sûr qu'ils ne le laisseraient pas boire de whisky Pur Feu. Lui-même ne se laisserait pas en boire, s'il était eux. Se bourrer la gueule dans sa situation serait stupide, si on y réfléchissait. Il pourrait bien finir par noyer tout le monde. Au moins, Ernie serait content

« Hey ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? glapit Millie comme il s'apprêtait à partir.

— J'ai besoin d'air frais. Je reviens dans une minute.

— _Drago_, » soupira Millie.

Il se retourna pour la regarder. L'ombre du nuage tournoya autour de lui, et la pluie aussi.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de quelqu'un qui veut faire la fête ?

— Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas être tout seul. »

La mâchoire de la jeune fille était crispée. Drago souffla avec agacement.

« Tu crois que Pomfresh m'a tenu compagnie à l'infirmerie ? Et bien tu te goures, si c'est ce que tu penses. J'étais tout à fait seul et je m'en portais très bien. Je me portais mieux que je ne serai à ta stupide fête. Va rouler des pelles à des Poufsouffle et fous-moi la paix. »

Il se retourna et commença à marcher, espérant que Millie ne le suivrait pas. Il accéléra, juste au cas où elle déciderait plutôt de lui envoyer un maléfice. Elle en était capable.

Cependant, Millie ne le suivit pas et ne lui envoya pas de maléfice, et Drago arriva sans encombres dans une petite cour. Il faisait sombre et les lieux étaient déserts. Les autres élèves rôdaient toujours dans le château mais il pleuvait et personne n'avait envie d'être dehors par ce sale temps. La pluie ne faisait aucune différence pour Drago. Avoir un toit au-dessus de la tête ne changeait rien quand vous aviez votre nuage perso qui vous suivait à chaque pas.

Drago s'assit sur un des bancs de pierre et se demanda s'il mourrait d'ennui bientôt. Il aurait bien voulu lire, ou même réviser, mais son bouquin de Sortilèges Avancés était foutu depuis ce matin à cause de la pluie, et il ne voulait pas risquer le reste de ses possessions. La cour était froide et sinistre, mais il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'infirmerie pour le moment.

Il se retrouva à s'entraîner sur les sortilèges d'Invocation. Ça passait le temps mais ça se révéla assez frustrant.  
Sa baguette ne lui obéissait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. Avec les sorts simples ça allait, mais quand il essayait quelque chose de plus compliqué, sa magie n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Il se sentait comme un gosse qui pleurait et voulait que le noir s'en aille, et se retrouvait à regarder émerveillé les boules de lumière qui flottaient soudain au-dessus de sa tête. Des Invocations impressionnantes, mais pas le résultat qu'il attendait. Un signe que sa magie n'était pas contrôlée.

Drago continua et bientôt la cour se retrouva emplie d'oiseaux colorés qui ne pouvaient pas voler, de souris à la queue trop courte qui se dandinaient et d'un nuage de fées qui bourdonnaient avec panique, incapables de briller. Et un énorme paon blanc que Drago n'avait jamais eu l'intention de faire apparaitre ; le paon, au moins, n'avait pas de défaut.

« Ça te fait un sacré zoo, tout ça. »

Drago se retourna brusquement et lâcha le perroquet qu'il essayait d'améliorer. Il poussa un cri perçant en tombant mais ouvrit ses ailes juste avant de toucher le sol. Il prit son essor et atterrit sur le toit d'où il se mit à lancer des regards mauvais à Drago.

D'un mouvement de baguette, Drago fit disparaître les oiseaux, les souris et les fées aussi.  
Potter se tenait à environ deux mètres de là, les mains dans les poches. Il ne portait pas de cape. Drago réalisa qu'en dehors de son nuage à lui, il avait arrêté de pleuvoir.

« La fête est déjà terminée ? demanda Drago. Ou bien tu es là pour m'y traîner ?

— Non. Et non. »

Alors Potter était venu voir comment il allait. Drago se demanda comment il l'avait trouvé, mais Potter avait toujours eu un flair infaillible pour ça.  
Drago écarta les bras.

« Tu veux me fouiller pour voir si j'ai du Philtre Calmant sur moi ? Je t'en prie, vas-y. »

Potter eut un sourire peu assuré.

« Si tu veux. »

Drago baissa les bras et fronça les sourcils.

« Retourne à ta fête, Potter. Je suis occupé.

— Heu, je peux pas. J'avais besoin d'une pause, pour tout dire. »

Drago était content d'entendre ça.

« J'en déduis que la fête ne se passe pas aussi bien que prévu, alors ? Tu aurais dû le savoir. Les maléfices volent de tout côté, hein ?

— Oh, c'est bien pire que ça. Après cinq bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu, ils ont décidé de jouer au jeu de la bouteille et à action/vérité. »

Potter poussa un profond soupir.

« Le résultat en a été une espèce d'orgie. »

Drago renifla.

« Genre.

— Millie a reçu pour gage d'embrasser Ernie.

— Yurk. »

Drago frissonna.

« Ça a dû se terminer à coup de poings.

— Non, franchement pas. Ils sont toujours en train de se baver dessus. Ça fait une demi-heure que ça dure. »

Drago ne savait plus quoi dire. _Merlin_. Et il avait dit à Millie d'aller rouler des pelles à des Poufsouffle.  
Il n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle le ferait pour de vrai. Elle aurait au moins pu choisir Justin. Il était né de Moldus, d'accord, mais il était plutôt pas mal et il était bien plus intelligent qu'Ernie. Et il était grand, pas comme Ernie qui était _minus_.

Potter souriait. Drago se rendit compte qu'il était possible que ce ne soit qu'une blague.

« Et _toi_, tu as embrassé qui ? demanda Drago.

— Tout le monde. Au moins deux fois. »

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne servait à rien de poser des questions à Potter. Il essayait juste de démontrer à Drago qu'il avait manqué des tonnes de trucs intéressants en ne venant pas à sa merveilleuse fête.

« Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, Potter. Ou trouve-toi une autre cour. Celle-ci est occupée. »

Potter se trémoussa d'un pied sur l'autre et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Les mèches noires se dressèrent encore plus horriblement sur son crâne qu'elles ne le faisaient avant.

« Tu sais, dit Potter en hésitant, Hermione a une théorie. A propos de toi et ton nuage. Et…

— Oui ? » l'interrompit Drago avec impatience.

Si Granger avait une théorie, il serait stupide de ne pas en tenir compte.  
Potter donna un coup de pied dans le sol.

« Elle pense que je pourrais t'aider.

— Et bien c'est une théorie stupide, répondit Drago, déçu.

— C'est vrai, reconnut Potter. Mais… peut-être que je pourrais essayer. Juste pour voir ? »

Potter avait l'air franchement gêné ; ça rendait Drago mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que Potter pouvait bien avoir prévu de lui faire ? Drago ne pouvait imaginer comment Potter pourrait l'aider quand Pomfresh et Flitwick n'y arrivaient pas. Et Pomfresh lui avait dit qu'elle avait contacté quelques-uns des plus grands guérisseurs du pays, et ils n'avaient pas d'idée de remède non plus. Il semblait que son cas soit sans précédent. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que quelqu'un ratait un Sortilège Atmosphérique, mais normalement, on pouvait facilement les annuler.

Mais si _eux_ ne pouvaient rien faire, qu'est-ce qui faisait croire à Potter qu'il serait différent ? La cape de Potter t'a aidé. Drago refoula vivement cette pensée. C'était une idée ridicule, de toute façon. Une bonne nuit de sommeil, voilà ce qui l'avait aidé. Temporairement.

« Très bien, si tu penses que tu es si malin, vas-y, » dit-il néanmoins.

Il feignait l'indifférence mais intérieurement il espérait bêtement que Potter pourrait malgré tout accomplir quelque chose de spectaculaire. C'était _Harry Potter_. Ça devait vouloir dire quelque chose. Et Drago ne pouvait se permettre de faire le difficile.

« Quel est ton prix ? » demanda-t-il.

Potter blêmit.

« Est-ce qu'il faut que j'en aie un ?

— Oui, répondit Drago avec fermeté. Je ne veux pas de faveurs » – _supplémentaires _– « de ta part.

— Très bien. D'accord. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Je te dirai ce que je veux en échange quand j'aurai une idée. Et si la théorie se révèle exacte. Ce qui ne sera probablement pas le cas.

— Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Dis-moi ton prix maintenant.

— Non. »

Un muscle dans la mâchoire de Drago se crispa involontairement.

« Alors dis-moi au moins ce que c'est, la théorie de Granger.

— Non. »

_Je devrais lui balancer un maléfice_, songea Drago. _Je devrais lui balancer un maléfice et le faire voler d'ici jusque dans la salle commune._ Granger n'avait probablement pas de théorie et Potter était juste en train de se foutre de lui.

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, cela dit.

« D'accord, dit Drago les dents serrées. Voyons ce que tu as à proposer. »

Potter hocha la tête, l'air sinistre et déterminé. Il fit deux pas en avant. Drago fit deux pas en arrière.

« Fais-le de là où tu es, réclama-t-il.

— Je peux pas. »

Potter mordillait sa lèvre inférieure.

« Reste tranquille. »

Et puis, il enleva ses lunettes et les mit dans la poche de sa chemise.  
Même si ça c'était très bizarre, que Potter marche jusqu'à lui et l'attrape par sa cape était encore plus bizarre. De la pluie atterrit sur son visage et il grimaça, mais ne s'éloigna pas pour autant.

Drago s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte sa baguette, mais Potter se contentait de rester debout là. Ses yeux étaient très verts.

Drago comprit ce que Potter avait l'intention de faire une fraction de seconde avant que ça n'arrive. Les lèvres de Potter touchèrent les siennes et il se retrouva incapable de bouger. Il ne pouvait même pas respirer. Potter l'embrassa – _l'embrassa _– lentement, délibérément ; ses lèvres étaient douces, leur pression ferme. L'odeur des cheveux de Potter monta à ses narines. Elle lui était agréablement familière ; Drago avait dormi avec la nuit précédente, le visage enfoui dans la capuche de la cape de Potter.

La langue de Potter effleura la lèvre inférieure de Drago et puis il se dégagea brusquement.

Les lèvres de Drago étaient brûlantes. Elles le picotaient et il pouvait y sentir son sang battre au rythme de son cœur.

Potter l'avait _embrassé._

J'ai embrassé tout le monde. Au moins deux fois.

Est-ce qu'il m'embrassera deux fois ? se demanda Drago. Et puis il se rappela que Potter avait probablement menti. Et puis il se rappela que Potter avait dit qu'il voulait tester une théorie pour le guérir.

Et puis il remarqua que la pluie avait cessé. Même la petite cour semblait plus claire, moins sinistre.

Potter avait l'air sinistre, par contre. Sinistre et inquiet, mais son expression était dure à déchiffrer.

Drago retrouva lentement ses esprits. Potter l'avait guéri. Drago lui était redevable. Encore une fois.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Sa voix était rauque. Il s'éclaircit la gorge dans une tentative pour le dissimuler.

« Pardon ? »

Les lèvres de Potter bougeaient quand il parlait. Un truc que les lèvres font toujours quand on est en train de parler, mais Drago ne s'était jamais retrouvé à les fixer comme ça avant. A tracer leur contour de son regard et à se rappeler comment elles étaient pleines et tièdes contre les siennes.

_Potter m'a embrassé_.

Est-ce que Potter se rendait compte que Drago était un garçon ? Drago savait que certains garçons préféraient être avec d'autres garçons, mais il n'avait jamais pensé que Potter était l'un d'entre eux.

Il cligna des yeux et essaya de se rappeler leur conversation.

« Heu, tu as dit que tu me dirais ce que tu voulais en échange si ça marchait. On dirait que ça a marché. Alors… »

Potter secoua la tête.

« Ça n'a pas marché.

— Qu'est-ce que tu… »

Drago leva la tête. Le nuage était toujours là. Il flottait loin au dessus de sa tête, petit et si blanc qu'il brillait presque, mais il était toujours là.

Bien sûr que ça n'avait pas marché. Ça n'avait jamais été censé marcher. Il comprit d'un coup, et ça lui fit l'effet d'un Cognard en pleine figure.

_Hermione a une théorie. On jouait à action/vérité. J'ai embrassé tout le monde. Au moins deux fois._

Le baiser n'était pas censé le guérir ; c'était seulement censé le forcer à se dévoiler.

Et Potter… Potter avait l'air _coupable_. Drago pouvait imaginer la scène si facilement : Granger avait une théorie. A propos de Drago et de ce qui pourrait lui redonner le sourire. Et on avait donné à Potter le gage de l'embrasser pour voir si Granger avait raison.

Drago n'osait pas lever la tête vers les hautes fenêtres pour voir qui pouvait se trouver derrière à les observer pour voir si Potter avait accompli son gage. S'il y avait des gens, ils avaient vu le nuage de Drago devenir blanc et s'élever en altitude après juste un bref baiser.

Drago serra les poings. Au moins, il ne devait rien à Potter. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, Potter avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

« Peut-être que tu devrais me sauter, dit-il en regardant à nouveau Potter. Je suis sûr que ça me guérirait complètement. »

Potter ouvrit de grands yeux.  
Drago sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ses propres mots firent apparaître dans son esprit des images qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

« Non ? Dommage. J'aurais pu aller partout et dire à tout le monde que Potter m'avait sauté pour me rendre la santé. Ça ferait une sacrée bonne histoire ! »

Les yeux de Drago s'étrécirent.

« J'aimerais bien aussi aller raconter partout qu'Harry Potter aime bien se faufiler dehors la nuit pour embrasser des garçons. Ça aussi, ça ferait une bonne histoire, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Si. »

Potter recula. Ses yeux étaient froids.

« La _Gazette_ l'adorerait. Je te conseille de demander Rita Skeeter quand tu les contacteras. Tu la rendras très, très heureuse. »

Potter se retourna brusquement et trébucha dans les marches qui menaient à l'entrée de la cour. Drago n'eut même pas la force de rire quand Potter sortit ses lunettes de sa poche et les remit sur son nez.

Potter disparut et la cour redevint sombre à nouveau. De lourdes gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur le nez de Drago.


	3. Chapter 3

Cette fois, ça ne s'évapora pas aussi vite. Ça disparut assez lentement pour que Drago comprenne qu'il ne rêvait pas. C'était tôt le matin quand il ouvrit les yeux et la brume argentée qui brillait dans l'obscurité, était en train de se déliter.

Elle disparut en quelques secondes et Drago se retrouva à fixer l'endroit où elle avait été.

Il se sentait mieux à nouveau. Il était à peu près sec et il avait dormi dans un lit bien chaud. Pomfresh l'avait traîné près de la cheminé la veille et avait empilé de lourdes couvertures sur lui. Dormir aidait _vraiment_, et ils pouvaient tous bien aller se faire voir. Boire tout le Philtre Calmant n'avait pas été si stupide que ça. Même si de la potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve aurait probablement mieux marché. Ça aurait aussi évité les rêves sur un garçon qui portait un pyjama blanc à pois rouges, qui sentait les pommes et ne voulait pas arrêter d'embrasser Drago.

Pomfresh fit une brève apparition et essaya à nouveau de faire disparaître le nuage. Ça ne marcha pas, alors elle lui fit apporter des vêtements secs et un petit-déjeuner par des elfes de maison.

Et puis Drago s'assit devant la cheminée, fixa le pendule de la grande horloge de grand-mère et se sentit minable pendant exactement deux heures et quatorze minutes. Jusqu'à ce que Goyle rentre dans la pièce, en fait.

Drago avait complètement oublié Goyle, ce qui était stupide de sa part. Goyle avait été à la fête. Il savait ce qui s'y était passé. Il n'aurait pas laissé les Gryffondor se moquer de Drago. Il leur aurait fichu son poing dans la gueule à tous. _Au moins deux fois_.

A moins qu'ils ne l'aient embrouillé, ce qui, il fallait bien l'admettre, était assez facile à faire.

Goyle se laissa joyeusement tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Tu as une mine atroce, dit-il.

— Est-ce que tu as bu ? » demanda Drago.

Goyle ne semblait pas avoir de gueule de bois.

« J'ai vidé la moitié de la caisse à moi tout seul. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'avais la tête qui tournait un peu. Les Gryffondor, par contre… »

Il sourit largement.

« Vraiment des poids plumes. »

Drago avala sa salive.

« Potter aussi ?

— C'est de Potter que je parlais. Je ne me rappelle pas qui d'autre est à Gryffondor. Enfin, Granger et Weasley, bien sûr, mais elle n'a pas bu du tout, et elle arrêtait pas de transformer le whisky Pur Feu de Weasley en eau. »

Potter n'était pas bourré quand il était venu dans la cour. Il n'avait pas l'air bourré. Et Drago aurait senti l'odeur du whisky Pur Feu ; il en aurait senti le goût. Potter n'avait pas le goût du whisky Pur Feu. Il avait le goût de…

« Beau temps, dit Goyle.

— Quoi ? »

Goyle désigna la fenêtre.

« On pourrait sortir voler. »

Drago examina le visage de Goyle.

« Greg, je vais te poser quelques questions maintenant, et je veux que tu me dises la vérité.

— C'est ce que je fais toujours, vieux. »

Goyle avait l'air surpris.

« J'ai entendu dire que vous avez joué à Action/Vérité. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? »

Goyle se figea.

« Oh, Drago, je suis vraiment désolé, gémit-il. J'ai choisi Vérité et le jeu était ensorcelé. Si j'avais pas répondu, je serais couvert de cloques maintenant. »

Drago eut l'impression qu'on venait juste de lui donner un coup dans le ventre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu leur as dit ?

— C'était Daphné. Elle m'a demandé où j'étais pendant la bataille finale ; elle a dit qu'elle ne m'avait vu nulle part. Et je leur ai dit que j'étais dans la Salle sur Demande avec toi et Potter et Granger et Weasley et… Crabbe. »

Drago ne pensait plus du tout au baiser de Potter.

« Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il, terrifié.

— Et bien ils voulaient savoir pourquoi, mais Weasley s'est mis en colère et a dit à Daphné que c'était une fête et que si c'était pour parler de Voldemort elle pouvait fermer sa gueule. Et puis Granger est arrivée et a dit à tout le monde qu'il y avait eu un horrible accident et que Crabbe était m…mort dans cette salle, et qu'ils devraient faire plus attention à l'avenir et arrêter de poser des questions sur cette nuit-là. Et puis Daphné s'est excusée et a éclaté en sanglots et elle nous a dit que Crabbe lui avait offert des fleurs une fois et lui avait dit qu'elle était jolie. Et qu'elle lui avait dit de dégager. Et puis Finnigan s'est levé et a dit à Daphné qu'elle était vraiment jolie. Et elle lui a aussi dit de dégager. Alors on a ri.

— Oh. »

Le nœud que Drago avait dans le ventre se défit lentement.

« Et Potter ? Il était où ?

— Oh, il était pas là. Pas à ce moment-là. Il a dit qu'il était censé surveiller la fête et il ne voulait pas boire ni jouer avec nous. Il était franchement chiant, je dois dire. Mais après il est sorti et quand il est revenu et il a bu toute une bouteille de Pur Feu et là il est devenu marrant. Il a dansé avec toutes les filles. Et Ernie. C'était drôle. Millie a failli se pisser dessus tellement elle riait.

— Oh, » répéta Drago.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi Potter l'avait-il embrassé si ce n'était pas un gage ? Il n'avait quand même pas réellement cru qu'un baiser guérirait Drago. Il avait dit qu'il vérifiait une théorie. Mais celle de qui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'était comme théorie ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était bourré la gueule après ?

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dansé avec Ernie, seigneur ? demanda Drago.

— Et bien, il dansait avec Millie, et ça ne plaisait pas du tout à Ernie. Alors il s'est pointé devant eux, et il a dit 'Pardonnez-moi, mais puis-je vous interrompre ?' »

Goyle imitait le ton pompeux d'Ernie à la perfection.

« Et alors Potter a dit : 'Mais bien sûr, c'est un honneur', et il a attrapé Ernie et l'a fait valser dans toute la pièce. »

Drago aurait voulu être là pour voir ça.

« Ah. Millie et Ernie ? Vraiment ?

— Vraiment, » répondit Goyle avec un sourire radieux.

Drago secoua la tête, incrédule. Millie répétait deux fois par jour qu'elle méprisait Ernie.

« Tu n'es pas en colère ? demanda Goyle.

— Pour Millie et Ernie ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

— Non, pour ce que j'ai dit à la fête. Je sais que je dois pas en parler normalement. Je voulais juste pas que le maléfice me donne des cloques. »

Goyle se frotta le dos de la main.

« Je suis pas en colère, le rassura Drago. Allez viens, sortons voler avant que Pomfresh arrive et m'en empêche. »

Cela suffit à redonner le sourire à Goyle.

Ils allèrent chercher leurs balais et prirent le chemin du terrain de Quidditch. Vingt minutes plus tard, Drago comprit que ça avait été une grossière erreur.

Au début, c'était génial. Si Drago volait assez vite, il parvenait presqu'à échapper au nuage. Mais ensuite, le nuage avait enflé et pris de la vitesse et, rapidement, le manche du balai de Drago était devenu glissant. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il volait sous une forte pluie, mais il ne l'avait jamais fait sans une protection appropriée. Ses doigts étaient gelés, le manche lui avait échappé des mains et il s'était écrasé au sol en tournant sur lui-même.

Pomfresh était furieuse quand Drago revint en boitillant à l'infirmerie. Elle soigna ses coupures et ses bleus sans trop de problème, mais il n'y avait rien qui puisse soigner son mal-être. Il ne pouvait pas lire, il ne pouvait pas faire de magie correctement et voilà qu'il ne pouvait même pas voler. Et les choses qu'il pouvait faire – comme jouer aux échecs avec Goyle – ne donnaient pas franchement envie.

Dormir était son seul réconfort, mais il avait tellement dormi qu'il n'y arrivait plus.

Il somnolait dans un fauteuil quand Granger fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Le bruit de ses pas le réveilla.

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton brusque.

Elle fixait l'espace vide entre Drago et la cheminée.

« Quoi, ça ? »

Drago regarda autour de lui, hagard, et ne vit rien. Il fut heureux de constater, par contre, qu'il ne pleuvait plus aussi fort qu'avant qu'il ne s'endorme.

Granger fronça les sourcils.

« Rien. C'est pas grave. J'ai cru voir un truc, c'est tout. »

Elle posa une pile de _choses_ sur la table à côté de Drago. Il resta à fixer ce qu'elle venait de déposer.

« Et ça, c'est… ?

— Des trucs moldus stupides, dit-elle avec un peu de hauteur avant d'amorcer un mouvement pour partir.

— Attends ! dit Drago avant d'avoir réfléchi à ce qu'il avait à dire. »

Granger le regarda, l'air d'attendre quelque chose, les cheveux en bataille. Elle avait l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi. La fête avait dû durer longtemps après minuit.

« On m'a dit que vous aviez joué à Action/Vérité, hier, » dit Drago en essayant de paraître nonchalant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Pas moi. »

Le mépris était clair dans sa voix.

« Mais je suppose que c'est toi qui as ensorcelé le jeu pour qu'on ne puisse pas tricher. Tu es une experte dans le domaine, non ?

— Heu, oui. On m'a demandé de le faire. »

Drago fixa la pile – de notes de cours ? – sur la table.

« Les mains et le dos de Goyle étaient couverts de cloques, après le Feudeymon. Ça faisait mal et ça a mis longtemps à guérir. Ton maléfice l'a terrorisé, hier. »

Granger poussa un petit gémissement.

« Je savais pas. Je suis désolée. Ça va maintenant ? »

Elle avait l'air désolée. Drago n'en était pas ravi. Il aurait préféré qu'elle soit sur la défensive. Ils auraient pu se disputer. Il aurait bien eu envie de crier sur quelqu'un.

« Il va bien, répondit-il. Je me suis juste dit que je t'en parlerais. Au cas où il y ait une autre fête.

— Je m'en tiendrai aux bubons à l'avenir, promit-elle. Autre chose ? » demanda-t-elle, vu que Drago restait silencieux.

Il avait envie de répondre non. Il supposait qu'il aurait juste dû dire non et la laisser partir. Mais les mots se mirent à sortir et Drago ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien dit ? Sur ce qui s'est passé le jour de la Bataille. Je ne veux pas dire juste hier, je veux dire,_depuis le début_. »

Il y eut une longue pause.

« Tu me poses sérieusement la question ? »

Drago leva la tête. Le visage de Granger était indéchiffrable.

« Oui ? »

Elle soupira.

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu passes autant de temps à aider Goyle ? »

Elle le regarda à son tour.

« Il dit toujours ce qu'il ne faut pas, et il a besoin qu'on lui répète tout trois fois, et je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de patient, mais ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger. Il m'a dit que tu lui avais donné des cours particuliers tout l'été.

— C'est mon _ami_.

— Ah bon ? »

Le regard de Granger était perçant.

« Il ne l'a pas toujours été. Il était ton instrument. Une autre baguette que tu pouvais utiliser. Un autre corps que tu pouvais jeter devant le tien, comme un bouclier. Tu ne t'es jamais soucié de lui avant, comme tu le fais maintenant. »

_Avant_, pensa Drago. Avant qu'il ne tire Goyle du feu et le tienne si fort qu'il pensait que ses doigts allaient se rompre et ses mains tomber s'il continuait à le tenir. Il _devait_ prendre soin de Goyle. C'était à lui de le protéger ; si Drago le lâchait, il brûlait.

« Pourquoi tirer quelqu'un d'un feu pour l'y jeter à nouveau ? » demanda-t-elle.

Drago resta accroché à ses yeux plein d'intelligence, incapable d'en détourner le regard.

« Goyle a _besoin_ de mon aide.

— Et tu n'as pas besoin de la nôtre ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« J'ai déjà vu pire. Si tu as envie de leur dire, dis-leur. »

Le regard de Granger se fit aigu.

« Est-ce qu'on devrait aussi dire au Ministère que tu as utilisé l'Imperius sur Rosmerta. Manqué de tuer Katie Bell et _Ron_ ? Comploté pour tuer Dumbledore ? »

Drago grimaça.

« Vous n'avez pas de preuve.

— On a un témoin. Harry était sur la Tour d'Astronomie le jour où Dumbledore est mort. Il était pris sous un sort et ne pouvait pas bouger, mais il a tout vu. Il t'a entendu tout avouer. »

Drago ferma les yeux. Il avait soupçonné que quelque chose dans ce genre s'était passé, mais il avait toujours espéré que Potter était arrivé après, en même temps que Rogue. Il s'était dit que si Potter avait été là tout du long, il aurait fait quelque chose ; il ne serait pas resté silencieux et inactif. Mais Potter avait été là, en fin de compte. Il savait tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur Drago.

_Et il m'a quand même embrassé_.

« Il… Il a dit qu'il tuerait mes parents, dit-il doucement.

— Je _sais_. »

Granger avait l'air agacée.

« Mais le Magenmagot pourrait ne pas être aussi compréhensif. Est-ce que tu préférerais voir ce qu'ils en disent ? »

Drago secoua la tête.

« Bien. »

Elle fit un petit signe affirmatif.

« Alors tu parles plus de Voldemort et tu te concentres sur tes ASPICs. Je suis sûre que tu te rends compte que ton futur en dépend. »

Elle fit un signe de tête en direction de la pile sur la table.

« La colle résiste à l'eau, mais ne les laisse pas trop dessous. Ton nuage a une sale gueule. »

Là-dessus, elle se retourna et sortit. L'écho du son de ses talons se répéta un moment dans la grande pièce.

Drago examina les notes sur la table avec curiosité. C'était, en effet, les notes que Granger avait pris en cours cette semaine, avec les cours que Drago avait manqué et trois essais à rendre pour lundi et mardi. Chaque morceau de parchemin était enfermé dans un plastique transparent et les bords étaient recouverts d'une substance jaunâtre. De la colle résistante à l'eau, avait dit Granger. Ça avait dû lui prendre un temps fou de faire tout ça sans magie.

Drago mit de côté toutes les pensées qui le troublaient et passa le reste de la journée à travailler.

Dans une tentative désespérée pour occuper ses pensées, il apprit par cœur tout ce qui était écrit sur les feuilles plastifiées de Granger. Il en savait plus sur la Potion d'Oubli du Docteur Ubbly et la Loi de Gamp sur la Métamorphose Elémentaire qu'il n'avait jamais voulu en savoir. Et il en apprit énormément sur les sortilèges atmosphériques – à cause de l'essai de Sortilèges pour mardi – mais rien, malheureusement, qui ne lui donne de nouvelles idées pour se débarrasser de son problème.

Arrivé à neuf heures, il avait mal au crâne et il voyait flou et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de jeter l'éponge. Ce qui était malheureux parce qu'il avait essayé très fort de ne pas penser aux choses auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser.

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ce que Granger avait dit le faisait se sentir mieux ou pire. Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir si découvrir que Potter ne l'avait pas embrassé à cause d'un gage le faisait se sentir mieux ou pire.

Il _supposait _que ça aurait dû le faire se sentir mieux, mais c'était tellement plus facile d'être en colère contre Potter. C'était quelque chose de familier et_ réconfortant_. Il était _toujours_ en colère contre Potter. C'était quelque chose qu'il savait comment faire, et il était certain de le faire bien.

Ses pensées commençaient à être pénibles et à se répéter, mais pour autant, il ne parvenait pas à les faire taire. Il était parvenu à une décision, cependant, juste avant que Pomfresh n'arrive pour faire son lit (un processus compliqué à cause des sortilèges protecteurs qu'elle avait jetés dessus ; ils ne changeaient pas grand-chose, mais c'était mieux que rien). Il avait décidé d'aller en cours le lendemain. Il n'était pas pressé de revoir Potter, pas après que Potter ait fait tourner son nuage au blanc d'un simple baiser, mais l'idée de rester en tête à tête avec ses idées un jour de plus était insupportable.

Sa résolution se renforça le lendemain matin quand il se retrouva devant un brouillard argent sans forme qui s'évapora sous ses yeux.

Le nuage était presque serein, comme c'était toujours le cas quand Drago se réveillait, mais il ne se sentait pas beaucoup mieux. L'humidité constante semblait avoir traversé ses vêtements et sa peau pour atteindre ses os. Tout son corps lui faisait mal. Il se dit que si ça continuait, il finirait par fondre.

Après avoir pris son petit-déjeuner, il obtint la permission de Mme Pomfresh de quitter l'infirmerie (elle avait consenti à ce qu'il aille en cours s'il s'en sentait capable, mais lui avait donné l'ordre de revenir immédiatement s'il se sentait mal) et il était monté dans la Tour pour prendre une douche et se changer. Les elfes de maison ne lui apportaient jamais ce qu'il fallait pour s'habiller.

Il fit attention d'arriver dans la Tour pendant que ses camarades de classe étaient dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Il en avait certes marre de la solitude, mais il n'était pas non plus pressé de voir des gens.

« _Si j'ai mis les points sur les i et les barres sur les t, alors je peux m'amuser_, dit-il au centaure. Mais c'est pas franchement comme si je pouvais mettre les barres sur les t en ce moment, si ? ajouta-t-il comme le centaure faisait un pas de côté pour le laisser entrer.

— Alors tu ne t'amuseras pas, » cria le centaure dans son dos.

C'était la pure vérité, Drago ne s'amusait pas. A la seconde où il pénétra dans la salle commune, il se retrouva face à face avec un grand paon blanc.

Qui le fixait.

Drago se tint parfaitement immobile un long moment, se répétant fermement qu'il n'y avait pas de paons dans cette salle, qu'il ne pouvait pas en voir un, et que donc il n'était pas en train de devenir taré. Et puis il s'enfuit à l'étage dans son dortoir, chassant toute pensée ayant à voir avec des paons de son esprit.

Il prit une douche rapide, mit des vêtements secs, et puis s'arrêta à côté de son lit. La cape de Potter était toujours là. Quand Drago la prit, il vit qu'elle était sèche et n'avait plus l'odeur de Potter. Les Elfes de maison avaient dû s'en occuper et l'avaient mal rangée. Il était tenté de l'enfiler. Mais en voyant les gouttes de pluie tomber sur le tissu noir, il commença à former un autre projet.

Il retourna dans la salle commune et fut consterné de constater que le paon était toujours là. Il avait déployé sa magnifique queue et se pavanait dans la pièce comme s'il était le propriétaire des lieux. Drago aurait pu jurer qu'il avait jeté un regard satisfait à son reflet dans la fenêtre quand il était passé à côté.

Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas conjuré un paon samedi ? Est-ce que c'était le même ? On aurait dit le même.

Drago sortit sa baguette et cria :

« _Evanesco_ ! »

Rien n'arriva au paon qui se retourna pour le regarder d'un air mauvais. Il semblait que Drago venait de le froisser.

« Oh, va chier, » marmonna Drago en sortant de la salle commune.

Il prit le chemin des cachots et attendit dans un petit renfoncement que Potter apparaisse. Ils avaient deux heures de Potion, juste après le petit-déjeuner, et Potter allait forcément passer par là. Drago attendit avec impatience, ses mains crispées sur la cape de Potter. Potter, Granger et Weasley étaient souvent les derniers à sortir de la Grande Salle, trainant là après que tout le monde soit parti, et Drago espérait qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé de changer leurs habitudes aujourd'hui.

Un Première Année passa là, probablement perdu. Il hurla en voyant Drago, et s'enfuit apeuré.

Drago sourit tristement. Il devait offrir une vision terrifiante. Une silhouette sombre, dissimulée sous une cape, avec un nuage sombre au-dessus de la tête et une pluie mauvaise qui dégoulinait partout. Il regrettait presque de ne pas avoir pris son petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle pour voir combien de Première Année il pouvait terroriser avec son apparence.

Finalement, il entendit le rire de Weasley, et il sortit de son recoin.

Avec un bel ensemble, Potter, Granger et Weasley sursautèrent et firent tous un pas en arrière. En à peine quelques secondes, ils avaient tous leurs baguettes sorties ; c'était tout à la fois impressionnant et ridicule. Ils rangèrent rapidement leurs baguettes, décontenancés.

« Bon sang, Malefoy, dit Weasley. J'ai cru que tu étais un Détraqueur.

— Moi aussi. »

Granger l'examina attentivement. Drago les ignora et se concentra sur Potter. Celui-ci était d'une pâleur de mort, débraillé, et ses cheveux étaient encore plus en bataille qu'à l'habitude. Drago soupçonnait qu'il ne s'était pas encore remis de sa nuit de débauche.

« Je peux te parler ? En privé ? demanda-t-il.

— Heu… »

Potter regarda la cape que Drago tenait dans ses mains. Il avait l'air hésitant, mais il hocha la tête.

« Ok. »

Granger et Weasley échangèrent un regard.

« Ne sois pas en retard, dit Granger à Potter.

— Ne te prends pas de coup de foudre, ajouta Weasley. »

Ils partirent, quelque peu à regrets.

« C'est la mienne ? demanda Potter avec un signe de tête en direction de la cape. Tu peux la garder si tu en as besoin. »

Potter dit ça sur un ton qui laissait entendre que Drago n'avait pas besoin de lui tendre une embuscade pour lui rendre une simple cape.

Ça aurait été si simple de lui répondre un truc cassant, lui dire qu'il n'avait pas besoin de la cape, et partir. Mais alors, Drago n'aurait pas pu lui poser la question qu'il voulait lui poser.

« Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit dans la cour l'autre jour, dit-il à la place. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de dire quoi que ce soit à la_Gazette_. »

Etonnamment, Potter grogna.

« Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, Malefoy. Hermione m'a parlé de votre conversation d'hier. Ecoute, j'ai pris ma décision, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'aller au Ministère maintenant. Alors ne t'inquiète pas ; je ne vais pas brusquement changer d'avis parce que tu as émis de vagues menaces. Je n'ai pas pris ce que tu disais au sérieux, de toute façon. Tu étais choqué, j'ai pigé ça.

— Ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuse, dit Drago, surpris. »

On pouvait faire confiance à Potter pour penser que Drago avait une arrière-pensée en s'excusant. Mais ensuite, Drago se rappela qu'il avait effectivement une arrière-pensée. Cela dit, ce n'était pas la peine d'en faire part à Potter.

« J'ai juste… J'ai cru que tu m'avais embrassé parce que quelqu'un t'en avait donné le gage. Tu as dit que vous jouiez à ce jeu stupide et j'ai pensé que vous vous moquiez de moi.

— Oh. »

Potter cligna des yeux.

« Je ne jouais pas.

— Je sais. Goyle me l'a dit.

— J'étais juste… heu, bourré. »

Il ne l'était pas. Drago le savait. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'insister. Il n'était pas certain de vouloir savoir pourquoi Potter l'avait embrassé. Et comment il avait deviné quel effet cela aurait sur Drago. Il ne pouvait pas supporter d'y penser.  
Il serra très fort la cape de Potter entre ses doigts.

« Tu sais, j'en ai vraiment marre de ce truc. »

Il fit un geste vers le nuage.

« Et l'infirmerie, c'est déprimant. Et je suis trempé tout le temps, et… »

Drago se força à arrêter de geindre.

« Si je pouvais avoir un petit moment sans pluie… ça serait génial. »

Il risqua un regard vers Potter. Celui-ci hochait la tête, l'air compatissant.  
Drago jura intérieurement. Est-ce que Potter avait besoin qu'il lui fasse un dessin ?

« Je me disais que peut-être tu pouvais aider ? dit-il. Tu ne peux pas me guérir, bien sûr, mais… un peu de répit, ça serait déjà ça. »

Quand Potter comprit, ses yeux s'agrandirent comme des soucoupes.

« Tu veux que je t'embrasse de nouveau, » souffla-t-il.

Drago se raidit.

« Je veux que tu _m'aides_. C'est ton _truc_, ça, non ? Comme si tu repoussais la magie noire. Ou un truc du genre. »

_Oh_. Voilà qui était une bonne explication au fait que le nuage de Drago devienne blanc quand Potter était là. Drago était fier d'y avoir pensé. Il aurait dû trouver ça plus tôt.

Potter se remettait doucement. Ses joues semblaient rougies, mais son sourire était entendu quand il dit :

« Qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ? Il me faut une récompense. C'est comme ça que ça marche. »

Drago n'avait pas envie de se retrouver pris dans cette discussion ridicule à nouveau.

« Ta seule récompense sera le sentiment du devoir accompli puisque tu auras aidé un de tes camarades de classe à assister à ses cours. Je suis certain que ça devrait te satisfaire. »

Potter sourit largement.

« J'ai l'air gentil quand on t'écoute. »

_Tu l'es_. Drago se mordit la lèvre. Pour l'amour de Dieu. C'était Potter. Le crétin bien-pensant qui avait toujours été capable de le faire se sentir comme une merde d'un simple regard.

« On devrait se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard. »

Drago se détesta d'avoir l'air si désespéré.

« Oh. D'accord. »

Potter franchit la distance qui les séparait en deux grandes enjambées et la seconde suivante, ses lèvres étaient contre celles de Drago.

Ça arriva trop vite et se termina trop tôt : une pression chaude, des lèvres glissant contre d'autres lèvres, et Potter se retirait déjà.

« Ça a marché, dit Potter en regardant au-dessus de la tête de Drago. Attends. Non. »

Drago leva les yeux. Le nuage s'était éclairci et avait volé vers le plafond, mais il s'assombrissait rapidement.

« Ça avait duré combien de temps la dernière fois ? demanda Potter. »

_Quelques secondes_. Drago haussa les épaules.

« J'en sais trop rien. Une heure peut-être. »

_Mais le baiser était plus long_, faillit-il ajouter. Il s'arrêta à temps : ça aurait ressemblé à une supplication.

« Hmm. »

Le visage de Potter se fit déterminé. Drago arrêta de respirer et attendit.  
Potter lui retira sa capuche, se rapprocha, et l'embrassa à nouveau. Et cette fois, Drago lui rendit le baiser. Potter se figea un instant, mais ensuite sa main vint se poser derrière la tête de Drago et il approfondit le baiser.

Quand Potter se retira, ils étaient tous les deux hors d'haleine.  
Potter regarda le nuage. Il devait briller de nouveau parce que Potter eut l'air satisfait. Alors il recula et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Bien. On devrait y aller. »

Drago hocha la tête à contrecœur.  
Ils prirent le chemin de la salle de classe, Drago emboîtant le pas à Potter. Deux mètres plus loin, il se rendit compte qu'il boudait. Encore deux mètres, et une goutte percuta sa joue.

« Heu. »

_La ferme_, s'ordonna-t-il à lui-même. Mais il était trop tard : Potter se retournait déjà. Il regarda le nuage avec la tête qu'il aurait faite si on venait juste de lui dire qu'il avait échoué à son examen de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Oh, pour l'amour de Dieu, dit-il. »

Et d'un coup, il était juste devant Drago, et le dos de Drago avait percuté le mur de pierres. Et puis Potter l'embrassa, et Drago comprit qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment embrassé avant. Pas comme ça. Ça, c'était différent.

L'une de ses mains agrippa la hanche de Drago tandis que l'autre maintenait fermement son visage en place. Le poids de son corps le retenait captif contre le mur mais l'aidait aussi indubitablement à tenir debout tandis que la langue de Potter franchissait ses lèvres pour s'enrouler sensuellement autour de celle de Drago.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps le baiser avait duré, mais il avait le vertige quand Potter se retira. Les lunettes de Potter étaient de travers, assorties à son sourire en coin. Son souffle était chaud contre les lèvres de Drago.

« Voilà qui devrait te garder au sec quelques heures, dit Potter. »

Et il avait raison.

Ils avaient dix minutes de retard pour le cours de Potions. Les élèves jetèrent des regards soupçonneux au nuage de Drago quand il entra ; lui-même n'avait pas vérifié, mais il soupçonnait qu'il devait être blanc comme la neige et flotter pas loin du plafond.

Weasley et Granger se mirent à chuchoter entre eux avec ardeur, à quelques bancs du fond de la salle où Drago avait retrouvé Goyle et s'était assis. Il entendit Weasley demander :

« Où est ta cape, vieux ?

— Heu… dit Potter. »

De plus amples interrogations lui furent épargnées par Slughorn qui beugla :

« On se tait, maintenant ! »

Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de où se trouvait la cape de Potter ; il avait dû la laisser tomber à un moment donné. Il sourit et aller chercher ses ustensiles de Potions dans la réserve.

Il concocta une parfaite Potion d'Oubli du Docteur Ubbly, et pas une seule goutte de pluie ne vint en perturber le résultat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

« Goyle ? » demanda Drago depuis son fauteuil moelleux. Il était tard et ils jouaient aux échecs à l'infirmerie. La pluie tombait un peu partout sur Drago, mais c'était supportable. Il aurait pu retourner à la Tour, mais il lui semblait qu'éviter ses camarades de classe – et Potter – était une meilleure idée. Il pensait qu'il y avait un risque que le nuage réagisse à la présence de Potter et que ses camarades de classe trouvent cela bizarre. Le simple souvenir du baiser de Potter adoucissait la pluie.

« Oui ? »

Goyle releva la tête du plateau d'échecs.

« Est-ce que tu… »

Drago s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'était pas totalement sûr de vouloir poser cette question, mais il fallait bien qu'il sache s'il tournait zinzin ou pas.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà vu un paon blanc à Poudlard ? »

Goyle pencha la tête de côté.

« Tu veux dire Grincheux ?

— Heu, pardon ?

— Grincheux, répéta Goyle avec impatience. Le paon d'Ernie. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Ah, c'est vrai. Tu es resté ici pendant tout ce temps. J'avais oublié. Ernie l'a trouvé perdu dans le château hier matin. Il l'a ramené dans la salle commune, et depuis, Millie et lui en sont complètement gagas. »

Goyle grimaça, et Drago fit de même. C'était _sûrement_ le paon qu'il avait conjuré accidentellement. Malheureuse créature, capturée par un Poufsouffle.

« Potter n'est pas content, continua Goyle. Il arrête pas de monter sur son fauteuil préféré et lui donne des coups de bec jusqu'à ce que Potter aille s'asseoir ailleurs. »

Définitivement ce paon-là.

« Je gagne ? » demanda Goyle avec espoir.

Drago regarda tristement le plateau. Il avait essayé de laisser Goyle gagner, juste pour qu'il continue à s'intéresser au jeu, mais c'était plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il secoua la tête. Goyle soupira.

« Il faut que j'y aille, de toute façon.

— En effet, Mr Goyle. »

Mme Pomfresh pénétra dans la pièce.

« Le couvre-feu est dépassé depuis longtemps. »

Goyle bailla et se leva.

« Je te vois en Métamorphose demain ? »

Drago hocha la tête. Il avait l'intention d'aller en cours, même s'il réfléchissait sérieusement à sécher l'histoire de la magie, juste comme ça. Il se demandait s'il aurait besoin que Potter l'embrasse à nouveau. Si le nuage restait assez calme, il n'y aurait pas besoin de lui demander.

« Non, plus de visiteurs ! disait Mme Pomfresh à la porte. Il est bien trop tard, Mr Potter. »

Drago sauta aussitôt sur ses pieds.

« Mais Potter m'apporte… mes devoirs ! »

Il pouvait voir Potter debout dans le couloir. Il n'y avait rien dans ses mains, et il n'avait pas pris son sac avec lui.

« Je veux dire, il est venu me dire ce qu'il y avait comme devoirs. »

Le prétexte était douteux, et ça se voyait sur le visage de Pomfresh.

« C'est très important, insista Drago. »

Il vit Potter confirmer avec une mine innocente.

« Oh, très bien, soupira Pomfresh. J'ai besoin que tu me fasses de la place pour que je puisse faire ton lit, de toute façon. Tu as cinq minutes. »

Drago se précipita comme un fou hors de la chambre. Goyle le suivit et puis s'arrêta pour observer Potter avec curiosité. Heureusement, il partit sans poser de questions quand Drago lui dit :

« Bonne nuit, Greg. »

Potter leva les yeux vers son nuage.

« On dirait que tu vas mieux. »

Il avait l'air content de lui-même.

« Je vais empirer bientôt, mentit Drago sans vergogne aucune. Le nuage devient complètement fou dès que je m'endors. »

Potter eut l'air inquiet.

« Oh. Je me rappelle. »

Drago étouffa son sentiment de culpabilité. Maintenant, Potter pensait que le nuage essayait de le noyer à chaque fois qu'il dormait, comme c'était arrivé samedi, quand Drago avait bu tout un flacon de Philtre Calmant.

« Tu penses que je devrais… »

Les yeux de Potter se posèrent sur ses lèvres. L'expression de son regard finit la question pour lui. Drago sentit sa bouche s'assécher.

« Si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-il avec brusquerie. »

Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Potter du tout, et bientôt, leurs langues s'entremêlaient et les doigts de Drago se refermaient sur ses cheveux. Potter donnait un tel sentiment de chaleur et de solidité que Drago se laissa aller à rêver que Pomfresh lui donne l'autorisation de l'utiliser comme couverture à la place de ce qu'elle lui avait donné. Il était sûr que Potter serait bien plus efficace.

« Franchement. »

Ils se séparèrent aussitôt.

Potter toussa, sans regarder Pomfresh qui venait de faire irruption hors de l'infirmerie.

« Et c'est comme ça que Hengist de Barnton fut vaincu, dit Potter. On doit lire le chapitre là-dessus pour le cours d'Histoire de la Magie de demain. »

Potter hocha la tête comme pour souligner la justesse de ses dires, toujours sans regarder Pomfresh.

« Et bien, bonne nuit, Malefoy. Mme Pomfresh. »

Il prit la fuite. Bien que mortifié, Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Potter était ridicule. Et, contrairement à Drago, il n'avait même pas d'Histoire de la Magie pour ses ASPICs.  
Les joues brûlantes, il jeta un regard à Pomfresh. Le coin de ses lèvres frémit :

« Je dois avouer ne pas me rappeler que Gifford Ollerton avait utilisé cette technique-ci pour abattre le géant. Dans mon souvenir, c'était plutôt avec une hache. »

Drago se mordit les lèvres et détourna le regard. Pomfresh prit pitié de lui et ne fit pas d'autres commentaires, mais elle observa de près le nuage blanc de Drago, les sourcils froncés.

oOo

La journée suivante commença bien. Les elfes de maison lui servirent son petit-déjeuner, et tandis qu'il mangeait une part de gâteau au chocolat, il réfléchit au nuage de brouillard argenté désormais habituel qu'il avait entraperçu ce matin en se réveillant. Il était sûr de savoir ce que c'était et qui l'avait envoyé chaque nuit ; il était presque certain d'avoir vu une paire de bois majestueux se fondre dans le brouillard qui disparaissait.

« Tu as l'air de bonne humeur ce matin, Drago. »

Il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de sourire tout seul. Il leva la tête vers Mme Pomfresh, décontenancé, mais se mit à froncer les sourcils. Elle l'avait appelé _Drago_. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Il la salua, attendant la suite avec inquiétude. Elle allait lui faire part de mauvaises nouvelles ; il en était certain.

Elle s'assit dans la chaise en face de lui, celle que Goyle prenait d'habitude.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'accepter la vérité, Drago. Je ne peux pas te guérir. »

Drago la fixa avec incrédulité.

« Vous laissez tomber ?

— Je n'ai pas dit que tu ne pouvais pas guérir ; j'ai dit que moi je ne pouvais pas le faire. Il va falloir que tu le fasses toi-même.

— Moi-même ? »

La température baissa brusquement. De lourdes gouttes de pluie tombèrent sur la cape de Drago.

« Le nuage n'est pas la source de ton problème. Ce n'en est qu'un effet secondaire. »

Drago prit une grande inspiration.

« Je me rends compte qu'il reflète mon humeur, mais c'est pas comme s'il disparaissait quand je me sens mieux. Alors comment est-ce que je suis censé me guérir moi-même, au juste ? Qu'est-ce que vous proposez ? Je devrais essayer d'être heureux tout le temps et accepter qu'un nuage miniature me suive partout pour toujours ? »

Pomfresh avait l'air de compatir.

« Quant ton humeur se stabilisera, ton petit problème météorologique aussi. Ça ne va probablement pas se faire en un jour, mais ça finira par arriver. Avec un petit effort de ta part, ça pourrait venir plus rapidement que tu ne le penses. »

Elle se pencha pour lui tapoter le genou. Drago lui jeta un regard noir. Le nuage menaça de la recouvrir elle aussi mais elle retira promptement sa main.

« Tout d'abord, je pense qu'il est temps que tu retournes dans ton dortoir. Je ne crois pas que l'isolement soit bon pour toi ; tu devrais être avec tes amis.

— Mes amis ? Je n'en ai qu'un seul. »

Drago avait momentanément oublié qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment que les gens soient au courant de ça.  
Les yeux de Pomfresh s'agrandirent.

« Et qui donc ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir dire à qui tu fais référence. Mr Goyle, qui passe tout son temps libre à te tenir compagnie ? Miss Granger, qui t'amènes des notes spéciales pour que tu puisses réviser ? Mr Potter qui… t'amènes des notes très spéciales également, visiblement. Ou Miss Bulstrode, qui s'amuse à me tendre des embuscades chaque fois que je quitte l'infirmerie pour me demander quand est-ce que je vais te guérir. Elle n'a pas été la seule à poser la question. Tu as fichu une sacrée frousse à tes camarades quand tu as pris ce Philtre Calmant. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi.

— Ils s'inquiètent pour eux, vous voulez dire, » répondit Drago.

Il était cependant étonné d'apprendre qu'ils avaient demandé après lui.

« Ils ont peur que mon problème soit contagieux. »

Pomfresh sourit un peu.

« D'une certaine façon, il l'est. Mais je pense qu'il est plus probable qu'ils aient une influence positive sur toi, plutôt que toi une influence négative sur eux. »

Drago la regarda, l'air malheureux.

« Vous me mettez vraiment dehors ? Mais regardez ça ! »

Il agita ses mains, montrant la pluie qui dégoulinait partout autour de lui. Pomfresh se leva et secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolée Drago. Mais je ne ferais pas cela si je ne pensais pas que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu n'as plus rien à faire à l'infirmerie. Tu peux retourner dans ta salle commune, et n'en profite pas pour sécher tes cours, ou ne pas rendre tes devoirs.

— Mais... »

Pomfresh leva la main.

« Si la pluie ne te permet pas d'écrire, trouve quelqu'un pour t'aider. »

Elle se tourna comme si elle était sur le point de partir, mais avant elle ajouta :

« Je crois que tu as déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour t'aider avec tes devoirs d'Histoire de la Magie. »

Drago fusilla son dos du regard comme elle quittait la chambre. Il considéra la possibilité de l'ignorer et de la forcer à le prendre à-bras-le-corps pour le jeter dehors, mais il abandonna ce plan absurde à peine l'eut-il formulé. Il vérifia l'heure qu'il était et en conclut que tout le monde prendrait bientôt le chemin de la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Ça voulait au moins dire qu'il allait pouvoir les éviter encore un petit moment.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû savoir que ce ne serait pas aussi simple. Rien ne se passait jamais selon ses plans.

« _Aujourd'hui, je le fais ou les doigts je m'en mordrai_, » jura Drago au centaure avant de pénétrer en trombe dans la salle.

En trombes d'eau, car le nuage s'était déchaîné, crachant de la pluie et émettant des grondements menaçants.

« Argh ! » s'écria Ernie quand il le vit.

Du maïs vola partout, et Drago faillit glisser et tomber, mais il retrouva l'équilibre à temps.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec du maïs ? » demanda Drago.

Mais ensuite, il remarqua le paon et comprit qu'Ernie était occupé à le nourrir. Tant Ernie que le paon jetèrent un regard mauvais à Drago. Mille, par contre, lui sourit. Ils étaient tous les trois – Ernie, Mille et Grincheux – assis par terre dans la salle commune qui, à part eux, était déserte.

« Vous mangez tous du maïs ? demanda Drago. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient de la vraie nourriture dans la Grande Salle.

— Il faut qu'on nourrisse Grincheux d'abord, répondit Millie. Ou bien il va devenir encore plus grincheux. »

Ernie rassembla le maïs à l'aide d'un sort et le tendit à Grincheux. Le paon détourna la tête et refusa de manger. Drago se sentit vaguement fier.

« Je l'ai nettoyé avec un sort. Tu peux y aller, » dit Ernie.

Le paon n'eut pas l'air convaincu.

« Je ne crois pas que ce paon t'aime beaucoup, Ernie, » dit Drago avec satisfaction.

A sa surprise, Ernie sourit.

« Oh, si, il m'aime bien. Il est juste têtu. Mais intelligent, aussi. Je dois avouer qu'il ne m'a pas aimé tout de suite. Il m'a fichu une belle frousse quand il m'a trouvé ; il m'a chargé comme un taureau. Mais c'est juste qu'il avait eu peur et avait repéré une faiblesse. Il est plutôt câlin quand il est content. »

Drago fit la moue.

« Il n'a probablement plus faim, conclut Ernie en se levant. Je vais prendre mes affaires de cours. »

Il se pencha vers Millie pour l'embrasser. Le paon émit un son pathétique et Millie et Ernie se séparèrent en riant.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Grincheux. »

Ernie tapota la tête du paon et puis dut se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire car ses joues prirent de la couleur. Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et s'enfuit dans les escaliers.  
Millie secouant la tête, encore en train de rire.

« Le paon est conjuré, tu t'en rends compte, hein ? lui dit Drago. Il y a une date de péremption dessus. »

Millie haussa les épaules.

« Qu'est-ce qui n'en a pas ? »

Drago observa son visage souriant.

« J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies vraiment de l'affection pour lui.

— Grincheux ou Ernie ?

— Les deux. »

Millie jeta un coup d'œil au paon avant de reporter son regard sur Drago.

« Tu sais, ils se ressemblent beaucoup tous les deux.

— Comment ça ? s'offusqua Drago.

— Ce sont tous les deux des idiots prétentieux, dit-elle en souriant, mais plutôt câlins quand ils sont contents. »

Ernie dévala les escaliers.

« Tu viens avec nous ? demanda-t-il à Drago, avec un regard inquiet pour le nuage. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils avaient de la vraie nourriture dans la Grande Salle, ajouta-t-il avec hauteur.

— J'ai déjà mangé. »

Millie s'arrêta à côté de lui en sortant.

« Je croyais que tu allais mieux, dit-elle, l'air inquiète.

— C'est le cas. Le nuage réagit juste de façon négative à la présence d'Ernie. »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils.

« Je suis flatté. Vraiment. Cela dit… »

Les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent.

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que Harry est encore plus flatté. Il faut avouer que le nuage réagit de façon très étrange à _sa_ présence. »

Ernie et Millie s'enfuirent – en _gloussant_ – avant que Drago puisse répliquer un truc intelligent ou au moins leur balancer un maléfice. Agacé, il tourna lentement sur lui-même seulement pour découvrir que le paon s'était confortablement installé sur le fauteuil de Potter. Il avait l'air plutôt câlin.

Drago se précipita dans son dortoir.

Il fut d'une humeur étrange pour le reste de la journée. Une douche chaude et des vêtements secs semblaient avoir apaisé le nuage, et bien qu'il fût toujours grand et sombre, il pleuvait rarement. Il pleuvait juste assez pour que Drago ne puisse pas se sentir bien, mais pas suffisamment pour que ce soit tellement insupportable qu'il soit forcé d'aller voir Potter pour lui demander un baiser.

Potter regardait dans sa direction de temps en temps, observait le nuage, et souriait quand il voyait que Drago le regardait aussi. Drago soupçonnait que les regards de Potter et ses lèvres et ses sourires étaient responsables de la bonne tenue du nuage. Le simple fait de les voir appelait des souvenirs qui avaient le pouvoir magique de faire arrêter la pluie de tomber.

Au final, le déluge commença juste avant l'Histoire de la Magie. Drago ne savait pas trop ce qui l'avait déclenché, même s'il était certain que l'Histoire de la Magie ne le mettait déjà pas de bonne humeur dans les bons jours. Il _savait_ qu'il avait maintenant une excuse valable pour partir à la recherche de Potter. Il réfléchit à demander à Granger où Potter passait son temps libre, mais comme il traînaillait derrière les autres sur le chemin de la classe d'Histoire de la Magie, il aperçut un flash orange à la limite de son champ de vision. Il regarda par la fenêtre. Weasley volait bas, faisant des boucles autour du château avant de filer en flèche vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il n'était pas seul : plusieurs étudiants étaient dehors, à pourchasser un Souaffle. Drago soupçonnait que tous ceux qui ne faisaient pas Histoire de la Magie étaient là. Potter aussi, même si Drago ne parvenait pas à le repérer.

Il trouva Goyle, par contre, qui jouait au Quidditch avec les autres.

_Mes amis_, pensa Drago, en regardant par la fenêtre. Il pourrait les rejoindre, juste comme Goyle l'avait fait. Ils l'accueilleraient avec des sourires et peut-être une petite pique, et ils pourraient tous faire comme si Drago n'avait pas été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre, le côté qui avait perdu, le côté qui avait choisi de suivre un fou furieux. Il pourrait être l'un d'entre eux ; ce serait si simple. Tout ce qu'il avait besoin de faire, c'était baisser la tête et faire comme si. C'était ce qu'il avait fait quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres habitait chez lui, et il s'était montré bon à ça.

C'était comme passer des années à porter un chapeau pointu de sorcier parce que c'est ce que tout le monde faisait, et puis quelqu'un se pointait et déclarait qu'ils étaient dépassés et qu'il fallait arrêter de les porter. Drago ne pouvait pas simplement l'enlever pour ne jamais le remettre. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait ? Ce n'était qu'un chapeau. Mais s'il faisait ça, s'il acceptait simplement de faire _encore une fois_ ce qu'on attendait de lui, il ne saurait jamais s'il aimait ou _non _porter un chapeau.

_Mais comment tu feras pour savoir que tu n'aimes pas en porter un si tu ne l'enlèves pas ?_ demanda une petite voix insidieuse dans sa tête. _Comment tu peux savoir que tu n'as pas envie d'être là-dehors, en train de jouer au Quidditch avec tes camarades, si tu n'essaies pas ? Tu ne savais pas que ça te plaisait d'embrasser des garçons avant d'embrasser Potter. _

Drago grimaça. Il n'aimait pas embrasser les garçons ; il aimait juste embrasser Potter.

Cette pensée semblait encore pire que la précédente et Drago la repoussa. Potter n'était nulle part en vue et Drago ne pouvait pas voler de toute façon. La dernière fois qu'il avait essayé, il avait fait une belle chute.

Il envisagea d'affronter l'Histoire de la Magie mais y renonça. Malgré ce que Pomfresh avait dit, Drago était certain qu'elle lui ferait un mot s'il lui disait qu'il pleuvait si fort qu'il ne pouvait ni écrire ni même entendre ce que Binns disait.

Une douche et des vêtements secs semblaient plus intéressants, et Drago prit le chemin de la salle commune. Sage décision, réalisa-t-il, quand il rentra dans la pièce pour y trouver Potter assis sur son fauteuil favori près du feu. Grincheux dormait un peu plus loin, grosse masse tranquille de plumes blanches.

Potter se rassit un peu plus droit et il balaya Drago du regard.

« Je croyais que tu étais en cours.

— Je croyais que tu étais en train de jouer dehors sur ton balai, contra Drago. »

Potter haussa les épaules.

« Pas envie. »

Drago réfléchit à la réponse de Potter. Peut-être que Pomfresh avait raison et qu'il fallait qu'il essaie de stabiliser son humeur. Parfois, on pouvait juste ne pas avoir envie de voler ; ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait rester englué à la fenêtre à peser ses choix de vie. Cela dit, ça semblait un peu être ce que Potter était en train de faire, tout seul dans la salle commune, et Drago ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il regrettait. Avoir embrassé Drago ? Ne pas avoir embrassé Drago ? Ou bien quelque chose de complètement différent.

« J'avais pas envie de voir Binns. »

Drago envisagea de dire qu'il pleuvait trop fort, mais la pluie s'était arrêtée soudainement. Il suffisait de voir Potter pour ça.  
L'expression de ce dernier était amicale.

« Je suis venu pour prendre une douche, dit Drago, juste pour dire quelque chose. Potter hocha la tête et se renfonça en arrière, comprenant que la conversation était terminée. Drago hésita, mais finit par prendre la direction de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au dortoir.  
Son pied était déjà sur la première marche quand il s'interrompit. _Et qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que j'ai pas d'excuse ?_ se dit-il. Peut-être que des fois, il fallait juste serrer les dents et faire le Gryffondor. Il fit demi-tour et marcha jusqu'à Potter. Il se tint juste en face de lui. Potter le fixa sans comprendre.

« Oui ? »

Drago défit sa cape et la laissa tomber au sol et puis, de façon nette et délibérée, il enfourcha les jambes de Potter, s'installant à califourchon sur lui.  
Potter n'essaya pas de le repousser ; il ne bougea pas du tout. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop surpris pour réagir. Il leva les yeux vers le nuage.

« Oh, oublie donc ce stupide nuage, » protesta Drago impatiemment, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

Si Potter essaya de résister, Drago ne s'en rendit pas compte, et bientôt, ce n'eut plus d'importance. Les mains de Potter le serraient fort au niveau des hanches, et sa bouche s'ouvrit pour laisser la langue de Drago glisser entre ses lèvres. Drago ne s'était jamais senti aussi audacieux : Potter aurait pu refuser, le repousser et le regarder comme s'il avait fait quelque chose de terrible. Ou quelqu'un aurait pu faire irruption dans la salle commune et voir Drago assis sur les genoux de Potter. Mais la première possibilité ne se réalisa pas et la seconde ne semblait même plus avoir d'importance. Il se demanda si le courage était toujours aussi euphorisant. Pas étonnant que Potter y soit accroc.

Le baiser dura longtemps. Du moins c'est ce que Drago supposait. On aurait pu croire que ça n'avait été que quelques secondes, mais quand il se retira les lèvres de Potter étaient gonflées et rouges, et ses yeux étaient sombres. _C'est moi qui lui fait cet effet-là_, pensa Drago en contemplant le visage hagard de Potter. Ça lui donnait envie d'en faire _plus_. De voir Potter fondre sous lui. De le voir regarder Drago comme s'il était la seule personne sur terre capable de lui faire perdre ses moyens.

Drago recula et essaya de se retirer des genoux de Potter. Mais la prise de celui-ci autour de sa taille était ferme ; il ne le laissait pas partir.  
Avec un grand sourire, Drago tendit le bras en arrière pour défaire les doigts de Potter.

« Lâche.

— J'aimerais autant pas. »

La voix de Potter était rauque. Les cuisses de Drago le serrèrent plus fort ; il sentait le sang battre dans son sexe. Potter se souleva et captura la lèvre inférieure de Drago entre ses lèvres. Il fit glisser sa langue et Drago frissonna. Cela aurait presque suffi à lui faire oublier ce qu'il voulait faire.

« Je suis sérieux, » murmura-t-il.

Potter se recula, les sourcils froncés. Cette fois, Drago arriva à se libérer et à se mettre debout. Il écarta les genoux de Potter et s'agenouilla, les mains à plat sur les cuisses de l'autre garçon. Il n'osait pas lever le regard tandis que ses mains remontaient vers l'entrejambe de Potter, mais finalement il se rappela que le courage était récompensé, et il planta ses yeux dans ceux de Potter au moment où il le prenait dans sa main à travers le jean. Potter était dur et semblait brûlant contre sa paume. Son regard vert brûlait, lui aussi. Drago se dit que Potter avait l'air vulnérable, plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu depuis toutes ces années. Pas même la fois où Drago l'avait immobilisé dans le Poudlard Express, deux ans auparavant ; cette fois-là, Potter n'était que rejet et haine.

Drago cligna des yeux pour chasser cette image non désirée, et sourit faiblement en libérant le sexe de Potter pour le prendre dans sa main. Les yeux de Potter se fermèrent et il serra les accoudoirs si fort que les jointures de ses doigts tournèrent au blanc.

Son sexe était lourd et imposant dans la main de Drago. Et chaud, et étrange ; l'espace d'une seconde, Drago ne sut pas quoi en faire. Mais sa main, elle savait quoi faire, et bougea instinctivement, caressant comme Drago se caressait sous la douche. C'était différent, cependant, plus malhabile, et il se demanda si Potter trouvait ça malhabile lui aussi. S'il n'avait pas envie de simplement le faire lui-même, correctement, de la façon qu'il préférait. Mais Potter ne bougea pas. Ses paupières étaient hermétiquement closes et sa respiration était lourde.

Drago se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant, et puis il fit coulisser le prépuce et se pencha. Il laissa le gland passer ses lèvres, et lécha timidement. Il entendit Potter prendre une inspiration brusque ; son petit _Oh !_ surpris envoya une décharge électrique à travers le corps de Drago. Pas même l'amertume sur sa langue n'aurait pu le faire changer d'avis désormais. Il lécha Potter plus fermement, et essaya de le prendre plus profondément dans sa bouche. C'était plus difficile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Il essaya de faire attention à ses dents et de sucer et lécher, et de faire tout ça à la fois, mais tout ce à quoi il parvint fut quelques coups de langue avant que la main de Potter n'agrippe ses cheveux et ne tire.

« Drago, je vais… »

Il n'eut pas besoin de deviner comment la phrase se serait terminée. La semence de Potter gicla dans sa gorge et Drago se retira, en toussant et recrachant, plus surpris qu'il n'aurait dû l'être. Ça n'avait même pas mauvais goût, mais ça avait chatouillé le fond de sa gorge, empli sa bouche, et il avait réagi sans réfléchir. Ça n'avait pas l'air de déranger Potter, quoi qu'il en soit. Il s'affaissa dans sa chaise, la tête en arrière, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant rapidement tandis qu'il essayait de reprendre sa respiration.

Drago l'observa : son cou exposé, son sexe, toujours dur entre ses cuisses, émergeant d'une masse de boucles brunes. La main de Drago se retrouva entre ses propres cuisses, touchant son sexe à travers son pantalon. Il jouit avant même de se rendre compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il se mordit la lèvre, soucieux de ne pas faire de bruit alors même que son corps se contractait.

« Wow, » dit Potter en relevant la tête.

Drago se releva rapidement, peu désireux d'être vu agenouillé au sol, les yeux fixés sur Potter, en train d'éjaculer dans son pantalon. Il se leva trop vite, cependant, et la pièce tournoya autour de lui.

Potter fixa ses yeux sur lui. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, collant à son front moite.

« Tu veux que je… »

Sa main vint se poser en haut de la cuisse de Drago. Celui-ci recula brusquement. Potter retira sa main, surpris, et Drago se maudit intérieurement. S'il ne s'était pas branlé comme un idiot la minute précédente, Potter lui aurait peut-être rendu la pareille. Il rougit à l'idée des lèvres de Potter autour de son membre.

Mais il faudrait que ce soit une autre fois, quand son caleçon ne serait pas collant et mouillé.

« C'est bon, dit-il, sans regarder Potter. Je te le devais de toute façon.

— Me le devais ? »

Drago fronça les sourcils.

« Pour… m'avoir aidé. Je sais que tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de récompense, mais tu en méritais clairement une. »

Drago eut un grand sourire auquel Potter ne répondit pas.

« Oh. D'accord, » dit-il en se levant.

Sa voix était neutre.

« Tu me remboursais. »

Il se battit avec le bouton de son jean.

« Je suppose que nous sommes quittes, maintenant, dit-il avec colère.

— Certainement pas ! » répondit Drago.

Il n'aimait pas du tout la soudaine froideur de Potter. Il essaya de prendre une voix séductrice quand il ajouta :

« Je te dois toujours des trucs. Des _tas_ de trucs. Et pour le Patronus aussi. »

Potter releva la tête. Il n'avait pas réussi à boutonner son jean.

« Quel Patronus ? »

Drago soupira avec impatience.

« Celui que tu m'envoies chaque nuit. »

Potter secoua la tête. Il avait vraiment l'air surpris, mais il en fallait plus pour convaincre Drago.

« Je l'ai vu, Potter. Je sais à quoi il ressemble. C'est pas comme si je risquais de l'oublier. »

Il se rappelait de façon très nette le cerf géant, qui avait l'air si réel et si furieux, et qui s'était précipité sur lui en troisième année, sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Tu l'as envoyé, et il m'a aidé à dormir et m'a gardé au sec. »

Potter plissa les paupières, étrécissant ses yeux.

« Je croyais que tu avais dit que les nuits étaient les pires.

« Elle le seraient, répliqua Drago, sur la défensive, s'il n'y avait pas ton cerf.

— Je… »

Potter fronça les sourcils

« Si j'avais conjuré des Patronus toutes les nuits, je pense que je m'en rappellerais.

— Mais je l'ai vu, » insista Drago.

Il l'avait bien vu, n'est-ce pas ? Il pensait avoir vu des bois, mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux. Les Patronus n'étaient pas exactement _corporels_

« Si tu ne t'en rappelles pas, peut-être que tu les as conjurés dans ton sommeil. »

Potter se mit à rire.

« Sans baguette ? Inconsciemment. Tu as trop confiance en mes capacités. »

Potter l'observa attentivement.

« Tu es sûr que c'était un cerf ? »

Drago détourna le regard.

« Non, » admit-il.

Maintenant il se sentait stupide d'avoir tiré des conclusions si vite.

« Il disparait quand je me réveille. C'est surtout… de la brume.

— Et bien alors… considérant que c'est toi qui n'as pas de contrôle sur ta magie en ce moment, et s'il disparait quand tu te réveilles, est-ce que ça ne serait pas plus logique que ce soit _toi_ qui l'aies conjuré inconsciemment ? »

Quand Potter le disait comme ça, ça semblait en effet plus logique.

« J'ai jamais été capable de faire un Patronus, répliqua quand même Drago. J'ai _failli_ réussir une fois. Ça ressemblait un peu à… »

Drago jeta un coup d'œil à Grincheux, qui dormait toujours à côté de la fenêtre.

« A ça. »

Potter suivit son regard et sourit.

« Ça ne me surprend pas.

— Ça ferait un Patronus magnifique. »

Drago était légèrement vindicatif.

« En effet. »

Potter souriait toujours.

« Est-ce que je t'ai dit… »

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement.

« Alors, tu as changé d'avis, Har… argh ! »

Weasley s'immobilisa net, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge.  
La réaction instinctive de Potter fut de stupidement reboutonner son jean en toute hâte. Le seul résultat que cela eut fut d'attirer l'attention dessus. De toute façon, leur apparence aurait suffit à mettre la puce à l'oreille de n'importe qui. Drago jeta un œil à Potter – ses lunettes étaient de travers, ses joues rougies, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens, sa cravate était défaite (Drago ne se rappelait même pas avoir fait ça), il avait une marque violette dans le cou (Drago ne se rappelait pas non plus avoir fait ça). Il y avait de fortes chances que lui-même ait la même allure. Même Goyle aurait compris ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Enfin, peut-être pas Goyle, mais Weasley, lui, semblait avoir assez de jugeote pour ça.

« Oui ! dit Potter trop soudainement et trop fort. C'est une super idée d'aller voler. Tu veux venir avec nous, Malefoy ? »

Weasley eut un rire quelque peu hystérique.

« Oh oui, je t'en prie, viens donc, Malefoy. »

Le visage de Potter tourna à l'écarlate.

« Plus tard, peut-être. Je me sens satisfait pour le moment, laissa échapper Drago. »

Potter courut presque jusqu'à la porte.

« On devrait y aller, alors, dit-il à Weasley. »

Celui-ci s'attarda. Ses yeux bleus, pointés sur Drago, s'étrécirent.

« Si tu comptes continuer comme ça, tu devrais utiliser une protection. »

Drago resta planté à le fixer. Weasley fit un mouvement en direction du sommet de son crâne.

« Il va te falloir des sortilèges anti-coups de soleil. »

Sur une dernière grimace, Weasley sortit. Drago leva la tête. Le nuage flottait haut au-dessus de sa tête, petit et si blanc qu'il brillait comme un soleil miniature.

« Bientôt je te renverrai à ta place, dans le ciel, promit Drago. »

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir si ça l'ennuyait ou non que Weasley se soit pointé. D'une certaine façon, cela le laissait davantage surexcité qu'embarrassé. Il avait envie que tout le monde sache ce qu'il pouvait faire à Potter. Il avait toujours clairement en tête l'image de ce dernier avec ses lèvres gonflées par les baisers et son expression hagarde. Il se demandait si cette pensée lui permettrait enfin de produire un Patronus. Il avait toujours voulu savoir jeter ce sort, depuis qu'il avait découvert que Potter pouvait le faire, mais peu importait ses efforts, ça n'avait jamais marché. Une volute de fumée et une masse de plumes blanches, c'était tout ce qu'il avait jamais réussi à faire apparaître.

Il jeta un regard mauvais au paon qui dormait un peu plus loin. Il avait conjuré Grincheux ; peut-être qu'il pouvait le conjurer à nouveau, en tant que Patronus.

Avec nervosité, il sortit sa baguette et ferma les yeux. Il pensa à Potter assis dans le fauteuil les yeux posés sur Drago, attendant un autre baiser.

« _Expecto Patronum_ ! hurla-t-il. »

Il ferma les yeux encore plus fort avant de lentement les rouvrir. Une part de lui se doutait probablement de ce qu'il verrait, mais il n'osait pas se l'avouer. Impossible de l'ignorer désormais.

Un magnifique cerf argenté l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Absolument corporel et gigantesque, avec des bois magnifiques et des yeux pénétrants, il avait un port de tête royal et tapait le sol de ses sabots avec agitation.

Drago abaissa sa baguette et resta debout à le fixer.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand Drago arriva dans le dortoir cette nuit-là, il fut accueilli par un silence sinistre. Goyle enfilait son pyjama et Ernie était assis sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Drago fronça les sourcils et articula silencieusement en direction de Goyle :

« Rompu avec Millie ? »

Goyle secoua la tête.

« Grincheux, » répondit-il de même manière.

Mais ensuite il ajouta à voix haute :

« POOF ! »

Ernie se raidit tellement que son lit grinça.

« Oh, dit Drago en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue.

— Je parie que ça te fait plaisir, dit Ernie sombrement.

— Non, non, pas du tout. »

Drago était fier de lui. Il n'avait pas ri du tout. Ernie lui adressa néanmoins une moue peu convaincue.  
Drago sourit et alla s'asseoir sur son lit. Les bougies illuminaient le visage d'Ernie Drago pouvait distinguer les sillons des larmes sur ses joues.

Pour l'amour de Dieu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? »

Ernie resta silencieux si longtemps que Drago pensa qu'il n'allait pas répondre.

« Il semblait bien la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, ajouta Drago. Il avait l'air tout tranquille. »

_Dormait comme un bébé pendant que je suçais Harry Potter_, pensa Drago. Ses joues s'embrasèrent immédiatement, mais il était peu probable qu'Ernie le remarque.

« Tout allait bien quand je suis revenu après le repas, commença Ernie avec hésitation. Il me semblait un peu pâle, mais… Je voulais aller lui prendre du grain et je me suis tourné, juste pour une seconde, et… et… »

Il laissa échapper un soupir tremblant.

« Il n'en restait plus rien. Pas même une plume. Il avait simplement disparu. »

Drago hésita.

« Tu savais qu'il avait été conjuré, hein ? »

Il envisagea de lui dire que c'était lui qui l'avait conjuré, à coup sûr, Ernie l'aimerait beaucoup moins du coup. Mais peut-être que c'était la dernière chose qu'Ernie avait envie d'entendre.

« C'est ce qu'a dit Millie. »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Mais je pensais… Je pensais qu'il était juste particulier.

— Ça, il l'était certainement, » acquiesça Drago solennellement.

Ernie renifla.

« Tu veux que j'aille chercher Millie ?

— Non ! »

Ernie le regarda avec horreur.

« Il ne faut pas qu'elle me voie comme ça. Je lui ai dit que ça allait. »

Il jeta un regard furibond à Drago.

« Et ça va. Ou ça ira. Bientôt. Quand j'aurai eu un peu de temps pour faire mon deuil.

— D'accord. »

Drago jeta un œil à Goyle, qui haussa les épaules.

« Grincheux ne sera pas oublié. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre nous sera jamais capable de voir du grain sans se rappeler comment il aimait le picorer. Il est peut-être parti, mais il restera pour toujours dans nos cœurs.

— Va te faire, dit Ernie. »

Goyle ricana.  
Drago eut un reniflement hautain et partit prendre une douche. Ernie pleurant la perte d'un oiseau conjuré qu'il n'avait eu que pour trois jours commençait à lui porter sur les nerfs.

Quand il revint, frais et dispos, il trouva Ernie exactement dans la même position, le regard dans le vide. Goyle dormait déjà.

Drago fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche d'un pyjama propre. Il était à court de vêtements secs même les elfes de maison n'arrivaient pas à suivre le rythme auquel il les trempait. Il espérait que les choses s'amélioreraient bientôt.

Il trouva un vieux pyjama au fond de sa malle. Quand il l'en sortit, quelque chose tomba sur le sol dans un bruit métallique. C'était un vieux badge que Drago avait ensorcelé des années auparavant. Il se rappelait en avoir été terriblement fier. Il le ramassa en souriant. « Vive Cedric Diggory, le VRAI champion de Poudlard, » était-il écrit. Drago le caressa du pouce et il changea son texte pour dire « POTTER PUE. »

_Il sent plutôt bon, en fait, _pensa Drago. _Et il a bon goût, aussi_. Drago se mordit la lèvre au souvenir du sexe de Potter dans sa bouche. Merlin. Penser à ça le faisait sourire comme un idiot.

« POTTER PUE, » insistait le badge.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Et puis il sortit sa baguette et jeta un certain nombre de sortilèges complexes. Il eut un sourire radieux devant son œuvre achevée. Sa magie ne lui avait pas fait défaut une seule fois le badge était parfait.  
Toujours en souriant, Drago se leva et marcha jusqu'au lit d'Ernie.

« Tiens, » dit-il, et il se pencha pour accrocher le badge à la chemise d'Ernie.

Celui-ci se trouva trop surpris pour résister. Il baissa les yeux vers le badge, les sourcils froncés.

« Impressionnant. »

C'était également l'avis de Drago. Le badge renvoyait une image parfaite de Grincheux le paon.

« Grincheux n'est pas mort en vain, proclama Drago avec emphase. Ce qu'il nous a légué ne disparaîtra pas. En ce jour et devant témoin, je le déclare mascotte de notre maison. A partir d'aujourd'hui, nous serons connus comme la Maison Grincheux. Notre couleur est le blanc, nos quartiers se situent dans la Tour Est Grincheux et sont gardés par un centaure grincheux. Tous ceux qui sont grincheux peuvent rejoindre nos rangs. Nous étions des Serpentard, des Gryffondor, des Serdaigle et même des Poufsouffle, mais maintenant ? Maintenant nous somme juste des Grincheux. »

Le badge changea et déclara : « Maison de Grincheux. Que la grincheuserie nous unisse. »

La bouche d'Ernie tressaillit. Il renifla et bientôt, il riait franchement.

« Tu es complètement ridicule, Malefoy, dit-il. »

Secouant la tête, il s'allongea et disparut sous les couvertures. Drago nota qu'il ne retira pas le badge.

« Je peux avoir un badge ? demanda Goyle d'une voix endormie.

— Je t'en ensorcellerai un demain, promit Drago. »

Et puis, souriant pour lui-même, il alla au lit.

Il resta allongé dans le noir un long moment, attendant qu'Ernie se mette à ronfler. Quand ça arriva enfin, Drago murmura une incantation et les rideaux des baldaquins d'Ernie et Goyle se fermèrent.

Drago ferma les yeux et pensa à Potter.

« _Expecto Patronum_, dit-il aussi doucement que possible. »

Un grand cerf argenté se matérialisa, coupant le souffle à Drago. Il s'était dit que ça ne marcherait pas cette fois. Il s'était presque convaincu que ça avait été un coup de veine, une drôle de réaction magique qui n'avait aucune probabilité de se reproduire. Mais le cerf était là, aussi réel que lui-même la chaleur qui en émanait le réchauffa jusqu'au bout de ses orteils.

Quelques instants plus tard, le cerf s'allongea sur le sol près du lit de Drago, émettant une forte lueur. Drago bascula sur le côté pour pouvoir le regarder. Il se sentait tout content, comme s'il avait fait une bêtise sans se faire punir, comme s'il avait piqué le Patronus de Potter juste sous son nez. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il s'y était pris ou de ce que cela signifiait exactement, mais avoir le cerf à côté de lui, c'était presque comme avoir Potter. Et Drago pouvait le faire apparaître dès qu'il en avait envie.

Il tendit la main pour toucher l'un des bois majestueux, mais ses doigts passèrent à travers et le bois se changea en fumée. Un tas de souvenirs réconfortants affluèrent à son esprit : la chaleur des baisers de Potter, sa prise ferme sur sa hanche, ses doigts qui passaient tendrement dans ses cheveux, la solidité qu'il dégageait quand Drago s'agrippait à sa taille tandis que les flammes rugissaient autour d'eux. Il enleva sa main et le bois reprit sa forme initiale.

Le cerf le contemplait de ses yeux sombres. Drago aurait voulu qu'ils soient verts.

Il avait envie de le toucher encore, mais résista à la tentation. Ces souvenirs étaient anciens il avait hâte d'en forger de nouveaux. Et cela semblait imminent. Il avait repensé à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle commune une fois que le sang avait recommencé à alimenter son cerveau et que ses idées s'étaient éclaircies. Potter avait été troublé quand il lui avait dit qu'il avait fait ça pour payer sa dette. Il pouvait toujours clairement entendre la déception dans sa voix. Ce qui voulait dire que Potter voulait quelque chose d'autre, pas un jeu de faveurs et de dettes.

Le père de Drago lui avait dit un jour que c'était ce que la vie était que c'était comme ça qu'on devait se positionner par rapport aux autres : payer et être payé, recevoir et rembourser. Mais peut-être que ce n'était qu'un vieux chapeau de sorcier pointu. Peut-être que Drago était prêt à l'enlever. Ou au moins à essayer. Il se disait que ça pourrait lui plaire.

C'était une journée pluvieuse. Le soleil s'était caché derrière les nuages tôt ce matin-là et avait refusé d'en sortir depuis. Il semblait qu'il aurait plus vite fait de disparaître à l'ouest que de percer la grisaille pour montrer son visage.

Les pelouses de Poudlard étaient désertes quand Drago prit le chemin de l'abri à balais. Il avait enchanté sa cape, mis une paire de gants, et avait hâte de jouer contre la pluie, pour ne pas la laisser le mouiller. Son nuage personnel flottait au-dessus de sa tête, petit et insignifiant comparé à ses frères dans le ciel. Il n'avait pas plu une seule fois. Drago était de si bonne humeur qu'il aurait été surpris de sentir des gouttes.

Dès qu'il était arrivé dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner, ses camarades de classe étaient venus le voir pour lui demander de leur faire un badge de la Maison Grincheux. Drago ne savait pas si c'était juste pour redonner le moral à Ernie, même s'ils avaient un assez sale caractère pour se réclamer d'une telle maison, ou s'ils n'avaient juste rien de mieux à faire et que ça les amusait. Au final, il se dit qu'ils étaient simplement sous le charme de ses badges enchantés. Ça avait bien été le cas en quatrième année.

Ils s'étaient tous bien marrés quand Daphné et Finnigan avaient ensorcelé le centaure de la Tour et qu'il avait refusé de laisser passer Granger jusqu'à ce qu'elle réponde à sa question (« Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? ») par « je suis grincheuse. » Et il fallait admettre qu'elle avait l'air plutôt grincheuse après avoir passé dix bonnes minutes à se disputer avec le centaure.

Les trois Gryffondor avaient manqué la plupart de ce qui concernait la Maison Grincheux. Ils avaient été étrangement absents durant les heures de libre et les repas. Drago ne les avait vus qu'en classe. Potter lui avait jeté des regards en coin, mais Granger et Weasley l'avaient ignoré. Quoi qu'il en soit, Drago se demandait s'ils étaient occupés à parler de _lui_, ou tout au moins de la scène que Weasley avait surpris la veille. Ça aurait dû préoccuper Drago, mais ni Granger ni Weasley ne lui avaient lancé de maléfice ou de regards meurtriers, alors il espérait que ça voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas en train de planifier son trépas pour avoir osé poser les mains (et la bouche) sur Harry Potter.

Potter avait l'air de mauvaise humeur, cela dit. Il fallait que Drago lui parle, mais il ne savait pas comment Granger et Weasley réagiraient s'il se pointait simplement devant eux et demandait à parler à Potter en privé. Il finit par lui envoyer un hibou lui demandant de le rejoindre sur le terrain de Quidditch avant le repas.

L'Eclair de Feu de Potter se trouvait toujours dans l'abri quand Drago récupéra le sien. Cela le rendit morose et il regarda son nuage avec anxiété, pensant qu'il allait réagir à son désarroi, mais il resta tranquille.

Il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter du tout : quand il s'éleva dans les airs et prit la direction du terrain il repéra une silhouette solitaire assise tout en haut des gradins. Impossible de ne pas reconnaître Potter à ses cheveux sombres.

Drago fit une boucle autour du terrain avant de se courber sur son balai, s'agrippant fermement au manche. Il dirigea son balai vers Potter et vola vers lui en piqué. Il le vit sourire de loin. Il ne bougea pas, ne tressaillit même pas tandis que Drago fonçait vers lui.

Il tourna brusquement sur la gauche au dernier instant pour éviter la collision. Il fit revenir son balai en arrière et atterrit à côté de Potter.

« Tu aurais au moins pu faire semblant d'avoir peur, dit Drago en déposant son balai de côté pour s'asseoir sur le banc.

— Je pensais que tu voulais me prendre au vol et m'emmener faire un tour. »

Drago renifla. Il jeta un regard de côté à Potter, essayant de jauger son humeur, sans succès.

« Où est ton balai ? demanda-t-il. Tu es venu jusqu'ici à pied ? »

Potter secoua la tête.

« J'ai transplané. »

Drago le fixa avec incrédulité.

« Tu ne peux pas, hoqueta-t-il. C'est impossible. Comment est-ce que tu… »

Potter éclata de rire. Drago poussa un grognement.

« Idiot.

— J'arrive pas à croire que tu pensais que j'étais sérieux.

— Moi non plus, marmonna Drago.

— Je pensais que tu étais la personne la moins susceptible de croire que je pouvais faire des trucs impossibles. »

_C'était avant que tu m'embrasses_, pensa Drago. Il détourna aussitôt le regard, craignant que Potter ne puisse lire cette pensée sur son visage.

« Tu es là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, essayant de détourner la conversation.

— Un moment. »

Drago leva un sourcil suggestif et sourit.

« Tu étais pressé de me voir, hein ?

— Je voulais avoir un moment pour réfléchir, répondit Potter. »

Drago trouva qu'il avait l'air un peu sur la défensive.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-il. Alors tu ne réfléchis que durant des moments spécifiques, prévus à l'avance ? Voilà qui explique plein de choses. »

Drago s'attendait à ce que Potter lui réponde par une autre pique, mais l'expression de l'autre garçon était sombre quand il répondit :

« Je suppose, oui. »

Drago se trouva inquiet pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait apparaître le Patronus la veille. Est-ce que Potter regrettait de l'avoir embrassé ? Est-ce que c'était cette action impulsive qui le rendait malheureux ?

« Est-ce que Weasley a fait la gueule, hier ? demanda Drago. »

Peut-être que Granger et Weasley avaient convaincu Potter qu'il avait fait une terrible erreur et qu'il devrait se tenir à l'écart de Drago à l'avenir.

« Non. Enfin, si. »

Potter sourit un peu.

« Mais Ron... il ne fait jamais la gueule très longtemps. »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux Drago avait envie de le faire pour lui.

« C'est juste… »

Potter soupira.

« Cette année était censée être comme des vacances. C'était ce que je voulais. C'était supposé être une année tranquille, sans complications. Et il faut que j'arrive et que je complique tout. »

Drago l'observa un moment.

« Mais tu t'ennuierais à mort si c'était tranquille. Il te faut de l'action. »

Potter haussa les épaules. Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu.

« Peut-être. »

Il y eut un long silence et puis Drago dit :

« Je voulais te dire… »

Juste au moment où Potter disait :

« J'ai parlé à… »

Ils se turent tous les deux.

« Vas-y, dit Drago en souriant.

— Non, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de venir. Tu devrais commencer.

— Ça peut attendre. »

Mais, en fait, pas vraiment. Drago avait par-dessus tout envie d'embrasser Potter et chaque seconde qui passait et retardait ce moment était une torture.

« A qui tu as parlé ?

— Mme Pomfresh. Je lui ai parlé de ton Patronus. »

Drago se raidit. L'espace d'un instant, il pensa absurdement que Potter s'était rendu compte qu'il lui avait volé son Patronus et allait lui demander de le lui rendre.

« Que ça t'aidait à dormir, continua Potter, et Drago s'autorisa à respirer à nouveau. Hermione disait l'autre jour que c'était comme si tu avais conjuré ton propre Détraqueur miniature. Et on se disait que le chocolat et les Patronus pourraient peut-être t'aider. Pomfresh est en partie d'accord. Elle pense que ça pourrait te soulager un moment, mais elle est d'avis que la guérison t'appartient. Elle a dit que si tu faisais apparaître un Patronus toi-même, ça t'aiderait plus que tout le reste.

— Oh. Je vois.

— Alors je pensais… »

Potter hésita.

« Je pourrais peut-être t'aider. J'avais aidé des élèves de ma classe en cinquième année à réussir ce sort. Il est difficile, et vu les conditions, encore plus pour toi, je suppose, alors ça ne serait pas une réussite immédiate, mais si on essayait… je suis sûr que ça finirait par venir. Et en attendant, peut-être que mon Patronus pourrait te dépanner. »

Potter enfouit sa main dans la poche de sa robe et en sortit sa baguette.

« Peut-être qu'alors, pour que la pluie s'arrête tu n'auras pas besoin que je… »

Potter évita son regard.

« Peut-être… »

Il agita sa baguette et un énorme cerf argenté en sortit. Drago le fixa, une boule dans l'estomac. Il lui était si familier, c'était presque bizarre de voir Potter le faire apparaître, aussi bizarre que ça avait été lorsque Drago l'avait fait la veille.

« Ça marche, se réjouit Potter en regardant au-dessus de sa tête. »

Drago suivit son regard. Le nuage était petit et blanc.

« Si tu apprenais à le faire…

— C'est déjà fait, annonça Drago, à regret. »

Potter allait lui demander de le lui montrer et Drago n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment il réagirait en voyant le cerf.

« Je l'ai fait hier après que toi et Weasley soyez partis.

— Oh ! s'étonna Potter. C'est génial. »

Il regarda Drago et demanda avec animation :

« Je peux le voir ? C'est un paon ? ajouta-t-il comme Drago ne disait rien. Ne laisse pas Ernie le voir, si c'est ça.

— C'est pas un paon.

— Un autre oiseau ? Tu as dit que ça avait des plumes.

— C'était le cas. Mais… »

_Merlin_.

« Le plus simple c'est que je te montre. »

Potter l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête et attendit. Patiemment au début et puis de moins en moins : Drago sortit lentement sa baguette, la serra dans sa main, et la fit tourner entre ses doigts.

« Je suis sûr que ça marchera à nouveau, insista Potter. Une fois que tu l'as fait une fois, ça devient plus facile.

— Ok, répondit Drago. »

Il n'était pas absolument certain qu'il avait envie que ça marche cette fois-ci. Néanmoins, il leva sa baguette, posa les yeux sur le Patronus de Potter et cria :

« _Expecto Patronum !_

Un autre cerf bondit en avant, reflet exact de celui qui se trouvait devant eux. Ils étaient si identiques que même leurs grands bois semblaient être les mêmes. Ils se firent face et se regardèrent, comme si eux-mêmes étaient choqués, et se demandaient s'ils regardaient dans un miroir.

« Hum, » dit Potter.

Drago reporta aussitôt son regard sur lui. Potter était clairement en état de choc. Il semblait incapable de parler, si on exceptait les occasionnels « hum ».

« C'était un paon, avant, expliqua Drago, sur la défensive. Mais hier, c'est juste devenu… ça. Je n'ai rien fait pour. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient changer de forme. Je pensais qu'ils étaient ce qu'ils étaient. Définitifs, comme les formes d'Animagus. »

Potter semblait doucement se remettre.

« Ils peuvent changer, dit-il. Quand… heu… »

Il lança un regard furtif à Drago.

« Des fois, » finit-il, comme s'il venait de fournir une explication valable à Drago.

Celui-ci se dit qu'il n'avait probablement pas besoin d'une explication. Il savait ce qu'était un Patronus : une projection d'espoir, de bonheur… et d'une autre chose trop effrayante pour y penser.

Potter fixa le cerf un long moment avant d'en arracher son regard pour le reporter sur Drago.

« Je crois que ça va être un peu bizarre si tu le conjures en public. »

Drago haussa les épaules.

« Tout le monde a été témoin de mes malheurs ils peuvent aussi bien voir mon… cerf. »

Drago essaya de deviner ce à quoi Potter pensait, en vain.

« A moins que ça ne te dérange ?

— Oh, tu me connais. J'aime bien quand les choses sont compliquées.

— En théorie. Il y a une minute, tu te plaignais des complications et des actions irréfléchies. »

Potter planta ses yeux dans les siens.

« J'étais juste… Ça n'a plus d'importance. Oublie que je faisais la tête tout à l'heure. C'était un passage à vide, c'est tout. Je pensais que tu… que jamais tu ne… »

Potter regarda le cerf à nouveau. Il avait l'air émerveillé.

« Tu radotes. »

Drago souriait largement.

« Désolé, dit Potter en lui rendant son sourire, un peu décontenancé. Tu m'as ôté la parole, visiblement. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, tout à l'heure. C'était quoi ? »

Drago haussa les épaules avec modestie.

« Je voulais juste te montrer mon cerf.

— C'est un très beau cerf.

— Merci. »

Drago rit. Son regard se posa sur les lèvres souriantes de Potter.

« J'ai une question, cela dit. Cette nuit-là dans la cour… pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?

— Parce que j'en avais envie, » répondit aussitôt Potter.

Ses yeux verts pétillèrent d'amusement.

« Je t'ai raconté tout un tas de salades juste pour que tu me laisses faire.

— Et ils disent que les Serpentard sont tordus, remarqua Drago sans ressentiment. Tu avais l'air un peu inquiet après. Tu te sentais coupable d'avoir honteusement profité de moi ?

— Non, je ne m'attendais simplement pas à autant aimer t'embrasser. »

Drago se demanda s'il était possible de conjurer deux Patronus à la fois. En cet instant, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu en conjurer une centaine.

« C'était un peu bête de ta part, dit-il. Je suis moi. Qui n'aimerait pas m'embrasser ? »

Potter sourit mais n'essaya pas de contre-argumenter.

« Bon, dit-il avec un sourcil levé. Tu veux parler encore ?

— Non, j'ai fini, se hâta de répondre Drago. »

Il enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux de Potter et l'embrassa. Potter l'attira plus près, ses bras entourant sa taille, tandis qu'une de ses mains remontait lentement dans son dos pour venir s'appuyer derrière la tête de Drago.

Autour d'eux, tout était soudain lumineux et Drago se recula. Il rit.  
Potter fronça les sourcils mais se retrouva vite distrait par les lèvres de Drago. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Drago, de la tirer entre ses dents pour la lécher.

« Quoi ? demanda-t-il entre deux baisers.

— Rien. »

Drago aspira une grande goulée d'oxygène.

« Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être spécial, hein ? Un nuage n'est pas assez pour toi, non, il faut que les aies _tous_. »

Potter recula, le regardant sans comprendre. Drago sourit et montra le ciel. Les nuages s'étaient écartés pour laisser passer le soleil. Potter suivit son regard et renifla.

« Tu essaies juste de me convaincre que tu peux contrôler la météo avec tes incroyables baisers.

— Incroyables, vraiment ? »

Drago l'embrassa à nouveau, s'assurant que le baiser était aussi incroyable qu'il puisse être. Il devait s'en être bien sorti à en juger par la réponse passionnée de Potter.

Sa main descendit plus bas pour agripper la cuisse de Potter. Il remonta un peu en serrant doucement. Quand le dos de sa main caressa son entrejambe, Potter se retira. Il enleva la main de Drago de sa cuisse et eut l'audace de lui faire « tss-tss. »

« Pas de ça maintenant, dit-il sérieusement, échappant sans difficulté à l'étreinte de Drago. Pas avant le repas. »

Drago le fixa, ayant du mal à croire que Potter venait juste de lui échapper. Il se redressa même un peu et fit un pas en arrière.

« Tu plaisantes, dit-il.

— J'ai peur que non. »

Potter secoua la tête, et puis ses yeux se firent ronds de surprise, tandis qu'il regardait derrière Drago.

« Par la barbe de Merlin ! Les cerfs sont en train de s'embrasser ! »

Drago se retourna, mais les cerfs avaient disparu.

« _Là_, je plaisantais, l'informa Potter, toujours serviable.

— _Potter_.

— Oui ? »

Drago gémit.

« Tu peux pas simplement revenir ici et te tenir tranquille ?

— Je pourrais. »

Il lui jeta un regard amusé.

« Mais j'ai besoin d'action dans ma vie, tu te rappelles. Si tu veux avoir quelque chose de moi, il va falloir que tu m'attrapes.

— Oh, ça, je peux faire, promit Drago.

— Bonne chance. »

Potter sourit largement quand son Eclair-De-Feu se précipita vers lui dans un grand _whoosh_. Il l'attrapa d'une main, leva un sourcil plein de défi, monta, et s'en fut à toute vitesse vers la Forêt Interdite.

Drago le contempla un instant, souriant si largement que ses joues lui faisaient mal. Et puis il attrapa son balai et s'élança en avant, bien décidé à rattraper Potter.

Il partit si vite que son nuage resta en arrière. Et ne le rattrapa pas.

**The End**


End file.
